Tu me Tranquilizas
by Marie Ateara
Summary: Usted supo como hacerme ver la luz en medio de mi oscuridad...usted Sanpe es el que calma esta estúpido duende que se alborota cada dos por tres...¡oh! ¿Patt como hizo para llegar a mi corazón? ¿para desvanecer este asco, esta tristeza y esta vergüenza que siento en mi interior? ...¿Profesor puede haber amor en esos ojos negros suyos?¿puede usted llegar a quererme?¿a amarme como
1. Chapter 1

**TU ME TRANQUILIZAS**

_**Disclaimer: **_os personajes de "Harry Potter" no me pertenecen...aquí les va una serie de capítulos, con la intención de hablar un poco del sexy profesor Snape...y de mi personaje Bella/Issie Patt, además cada capítulo esta visto desde el punto de vista de uno de ellos (Snape y Bella) ...espero os guste...

_**Summary:**_** Usted supo como hacerme ver la luz en medio de mi oscuridad**_...usted Sanpe es el que calma esta estúpido duende que se alborota cada dos por tres..._**¡oh! ¿Patt como hizo para llegar a mi corazón? ¿para desvanecer este asco, esta tristeza y esta vergüenza que siento en mi interior? **...¿Profesor puede haber amor en esos ojos negros suyos?¿puede usted llegar a quererme?¿a amarme como yo le amo?...todo esto y más en este fiiiiiccccc...XDXDXDXDXD!

**Cap 1: tus ojos en mi...**

-Mione...¿que haces Mione?...-le pregunte a mi amiga como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

Sonrió por encima de su libro y me miro a los ojos, sonreí al ver en ellos un inmenso amor y cariño.

-estoy leyendo Issie...-dijo ella de forma cariñosa.

Estábamos en el gran comedor, era el desayuno, pronto tendríamos clase de pociones, me encantaba esa clase, había mucha tranquilidad, además aprendíamos muchas cosas...

….pffffffff...¡es broma!...

Allí me aburría como una ostra y me dedicaba exclusivamente a joder a Draco Malfoy y sus matones, reírme de las estupideces de Ron y Neville y contemplar a mis amigas, Hermione, Ginny y Luna...las adoraba eran lo que me mantenía tranquila, si no volaba todo Hogwarts. Tras la muerte de mi querido hermano Cedric Diggory a manos del inepto y gilipollas de Voldemort, o como suelo llamarle yo "Voy-de-muerto", estaba sumamente triste, perdía mi única familia, pero ellas y demás gente, como por ejemplo los de la Orden del Fénix me ayudaron a superarlo.

-¿quieres leer algo?...-pregunto ofreciéndome un hermoso libro forrado con papel rojo y bordado el título de plateado, asentí "_Relaciones peligrosas_"...

Lo mire y leí el breve resumen que se exponía en el contra-reverso del libro.

-"Rachel Cooper era una muchacha fría, tranquila, seria y realmente hermosa, de 16 años, ojos negros, cabello negro, largo y sedoso, y la tez blanca, traslucida, los chicos del instituto donde ella cursaba, la acechaban y la admiraban, admiraban la belleza de esa muchacha, en cambio las chicas y también algunos chicos, la aborrecible y le hacían la vida imposible, la humillaban. Y eso le causaba dolor, aunque no lo expresara, se sentía sola, sin padres, que cuidaran de ella, sin amigos que la respaldasen, simplemente con un abuelo adicto al trabajo, que la dejaba sola cada que podía..."...pobre chica...-dije mirándola, ella río.

-sigue leyendo amiga...-susurro, yo simplemente le hice caso.

-"Nunca hizo apego a lo material, vivía adorando los libro, leía siempre, esa era su

vida...todo ordenado, simple...pero un profesor de historia nuevo, Danny, que con su alegría, sus locuras, su atractivo, altera su mundo y lo pone patas arriba..."...-seguí leyendo, entonces sonreí y empece a leer, me encantaban este tipo de novelas románticas...no me di cuenta de que era la hora hasta que Luna me aviso...

-Bella...tenemos clase con Snape...-susurro, la mire y sonreí, cerrando mi libro, cogí mi material y me encamine, con mis amigos hacia la siguiente clase...

-¿te sientas conmigo Luna?...-le pregunte a la aludida, ella asintió y nos sentamos en la segunda fila.

Delante nuestro había una chica que no vi nunca, la mire y vi que escondía el rostro, tenia el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos más negros que pude apreciar...bueno mentira los más negros eran de Severus Snape, el profesor de pociones y ex mortífago, a todos les ponía los pelos de punta o lo odiaban...a mi personalmente no es que lo conozca mucho, pero me siento sumamente cómoda con él cerca, estando aquí como visitante, cuando ocurrió todo lo relacionado con la cámara de los secretos, me salvo un par de veces...

El portazo de la puerta me saco de mis cavilaciones, lo mire entrar...es decir _lo mire_..el aire se atoro en mi garganta, nunca me fije en que tenia una pose seductora, su altura, su poco visible, pero bien formado cuerpo, bajo la túnica, sabía que muchas chicas le iban detrás, pero nunca escuche de una aventura o romance suyo, eso me llevo al libro que estaba leyendo- una alumna y un profesor...-susurre inaudiblemente, bueno no para todos, ya que mis amigas me escucharon, Luna sonrío divertida, pero inocente a la vez, Ginny me sonrió pícaramente, Her sonrió, primero horrorizada, luego miro al Profesor Snape, regreso la mirada a mi y volvió a sonreír pero pervertidamente, yo las mire incrédula.

-no...¡no!...¡NO!...-medio grite sonrojada.

Me gire a ellas y las golpee cariñosamente, entonces escuche el carraspeo de alguien, me gire ya que Luna me daba codazos, la mire y lego mire el rostro serio del hombre, deje de respirar, por el miedo y un sentimiento nuevo que nació de lo más profundo de mi ser, hacia ya día que me pasaba eso, desde que llegue...

Flash back

-¡Harry!...-grite.

Él era chico que me gustaba, pero este pareció no escucharme e irse con la adorable Ginny a besuquearse algún rincón, si les soy sincera, pense que me iba a afectar más, pero no, me alegre por ellos, hacían buena pareja, mire a mi izquierda, escuchando algún que otro gemido ahogado, vi dos cabezas detrás de un muro chiquito, una era pelirroja mientras que la otra era castaña, sonreí...

-me alegro...-susurre.

Estabafeliz por ellos, pero por algún motivo las lagrimas que me empeñe en esconder cayeron por mi rostro, salí de allí corriendo, me sentía sola, era verdad que eran mis amigos y me ayudaron a superar muchas cosas, pero cada cual había retomado su vida, dejándome a mi estancada, tras su muerte...

Corría por los pasillos aventando a todo el que se ponía delante de mi, pero al doblar una esquina, choque con alguien y caí encima suyo...

-¡auch!...-me queje.

Sentia el dolor de mis rodillas y mis brazos, al rozar el suelo, aunque el resto de mi cuerpo cayo sobre algo firme y sabe a la vez, aunque ese algo tenia brazos y me agarraba la cintura con ellos, abrí los ojos lentamente, para ver solo tela negra, me eleve un poco, apoyándome en mis manos y me vi sumergida en un mar negro, los ojos más negros que jamas hubiera visto.

-¿Señorita Patt se levanta por favor?...-dijo burlón y sarcástico el profesor de pociones.

-yo...yo...-balbucee tontamente y me sonroje de sobremanera, él encaro una ceja.

-¿usted que?...-dijo alzando aun más la ceja y sonriendo sarcásticamente...

Pronto sentí como reafirmaba su agarre en mi cintura y entonces el pudor y la vergüenza me abandonaron, la expresión de asombro y vergüenza, desapareció dando entrada a una sonrisa retadora y sexy, lo vi abrir los ojos enormemente y yo ensanche mas mi sonrisa, mi mirada se desvió a su boca, que en ese momento estaba cogiendo la forma de una perfecta "o", un sentimiento surgió de lo mas fondo de mi ser, con fuerza, uno que nunca hubiera sentido antes, todo desapareció, solo nos quedamos los dos, tenía unas locas ganas de lanzarme contra sus labios y besarlo sin mañana y estaba apunto de hacerlo...

-¿hija estas bien?...-pregunto la voz del director acercándose a mi.

Snape me soltó y yo me levante con la ayuda del director, el hombre se agacho y me sacudió la falda, como si de un abuelo ayudando a su nieta se tratase...

-¿seguro niña estas bien?...-pregunto una vez me soltó, yo asentí resoplando, ese hombre se preocupaba demasiado por mi...

Vi al Profesor de pie detrás de él y le sonreí coquetamente y con gran gusto vi que se sonrojaba levemente, evite una carcajada mirando a mi adorado director ponerme cara rara.

-tío Al estoy bien...lo prometo el Profesor me atrapo antes de la caída...se lo agradezco...-dije divertida al ver como el anciano corría hacia "su " muchacho y lo abrazaba, este rolo los ojos.

-¡gracias mi muchacho!...-grito contento.

-si si...de nada...-dijo él algo sonrojado por el cariñoso abuelo, reí y entonces posos sus ojos sobre mi haciéndome estremecer y callarme, sonrió socarronamente, como venganza...

-tío Al tengo clase de herbología...nos vemos tío...Profesor...-dije para guiñarle el ojo y morderme el labio, el abrió la boca levemente desconcertado, sonreí y me largue corriendo...

Fin Flash back

-señorita Patt...¿por que grita en mi clase?...¡diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!...-grito seriamente.

Yo lo mire sin creérmelo y con la boca abierta, me cruce de brazos y lo mire ceñuda mientras él sonreía divertido, un movimiento delante mío me saco de mi mirada retadora hacia el Profesor Snape, la chica de antes me miro a los ojos y yo no pude ver nada en ellos, estaban sin vida, desde la otra fila Malfoy le tiro una bolita de papel húmeda, le dio en la frente y ese estúpido grupito se echa a reír mientras ella, se tragaba sus lagrimas, una vena empezó a palpitar en mi sien, apreté los puños y la mandíbula cabreada con el rubio, mire al Profesor ceñuda y levante la mano, este se giro hacia mi...

-¿desea algo señorita Patt?...-pregunto sonriendo burlonamente, encare una ceja enojada.

-si...-iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero me calle- ¿Profesor puedo sentarme en el puesto de delante?...-pregunte decidida.

-¿por que?¿no esta cómoda allí?...-volvió a preguntar encarando una ceja, la vena en mi sien crecía por momentos.

-no...-dije seca- es que desde aquí no veo lo que usted le echa a la poción que trabajaremos hoy...-susurre cruzándome de brazos, Luna a mi lado parpadeo, la mire- Luna no es por ti...luego te lo explico...te lo prometo...-susurre ella asintió.

-de acuerdo...siéntese delante, pero no vaya a molestarme...-susurro.

Le mire ceñuda, es que si no fuera el Profesor más estúpido, engreído, sarcástico, sexy, hermoso...¡espera, espera, espera!...¿que mierda había dicho?...me sonroje al levantarme y rozar su mano con mi trasero, ya que paso por detrás de mi, di un respingo y sonrojada hasta la médula me senté rápidamente para que al volver a pasar detrás de mi no volviera a repetirse el acontecimiento.

-hola soy Bella...-susurre a mi nueva compañera, estirando mi mano a modo de saludo, ella se encogió en sus sitió y me miro extrañada, le sonreí cálidamente alentándola, entonces se enderezo y me miro a los ojos, entonces vi una pequeña luz en ellos, mi sonrisa se ensancho más.

-ho-hola soy Aylin...Aylin Loockwather...-dijo estrechándome la mano, algo tensa.

-un gusto Aylin...¿quieres ser mi amiga?...-pregunte divertida, ella sonrió y se relajo, me senté mirando el frente, hacía el profesor, cual fue mi sorpresa al verle mirarnos y sonreir orgulloso...

-¡quince puntos más para Gryffindor!...-dijo el profesor mirándome.

Me cruce de brazos frunciendo el ceño sin entender a ese adorable adonis, la clase me miro y yo negué como si no entendiera, pero sabía que era por acercarme a alguien diferente para mi, pero tan igual a él, suspire...

-¿lees a Raquel?...-pregunto la chica, yo la mire sin entender, ella me señalo mi libro, asentí.

-si es que el rollo profe/alumna, me gusta bastante...-dije tranquilamente guiñándole el ojo, ella río, entonces repare en sus ojos negros, tenía el brillo de una persona normal, viva, reí, me encantaba ayudar a la gente y ella lo único que necesito era una amiga y se la encontré, yo misma.

-si...-susurro mirándome y mirando el Profesor Snape que estaba distraído reprendiendo a Weasley...

Abrí la boca a más no poder y ella me sonrío pícaramente...¿que les pasaba a todas?¿por que me decían que acabaría tirándome a Snape?...¡estúpidas!... grite internamente, cruzándome de brazos y pegando un golpe en el respaldo de la silla con mi espalda...

-perdona si te ofendí...-susurro la chica cabizbaja, yo me altere.

-no...no te preocupes se que es una broma...-dije fingiendo una sonrisa, ella me miro con claras ganas de llorar...¡cuantos sentimientos juntos!...maldigo al hijo de puta que le hizo algo a la chica para que sea tan sensible...

-no lo dije con mala intención...pero es que tengo el don de ver el futuro...-susurro, abrí lo ojos.

-¿nos viste juntos?...-pregunte incrédula.

-si...-al contrario de lo que esperaba de mi reacción, solo conseguí sonreír como tonta- pero no es tan fácil, es lo que veo ahora, pero el futuro cambia dependiendo de la decisión que se tome...-dijo seria.

-¿y cual es, según tu visión, la decisión que elegí para terminar con él?...-pregunte irritada, de que nada fuera fácil, aunque en mi interior note una especie de alegría, que hacía mucho no notaba.

-pronto lo sabrás...-susurro, yo asentí y las dos sonreímos- tienes suerte, ya no quedan caballeros como él...-susurro.

-¿como sabes tu eso pequeña vidente?...-pregunte de forma cariñosa, ella sonrió traviesamente.

-no eres la única que desea a un Profesor...-susurro misteriosa.

Sonreí, me caía bien, la abrace fuertemente y escuche de nuevo el carraspeo del profesor, cerré los ojos suspirando, otra reprimenda y una bajada de puntos...

-¿que es lo que creen que estan haciendo?...-pregunto encarando una ceja, empezó a parecerme sexy ese gesto, suspire estúpidas hormonas de adolescente, una idea macabra me iluminó y sonreír traviesa y retadoramante...

-nada Profesor solo quería que mi amiga Ay, supiera que la quería mucho...¿si quiere le abrazo a usted para que vea el amor que le profeso?...claro, desde la otra esquina de la clase, si no le importa...-dije divertida cruzándome de piernas, la clase río, vi como sus ojos ardían en furia y enojo...¿como sería verlos estallar en pasión y deseo?.

-cof cof detención...cof cof...oportunidad...-dijo mi amiga fingiendo morirse de la risa.

-señorita Patt después de su última clase venga a verme a mi despacho, que yo ya le profesare el amor que se merece...-dijo cabreado.

-¿es una promesa Profe?...-dije sugerentemente...¿que?...¡¿que?!...¡¿QUE?!...¿que me pasaba?...¡mierda!...la clase vitoreo, aplaudió y silbó como gilipollas.

Vi por asombroso que os parezca a Severus Snape, el Gran Severus Snape sonrojado, mi sonrisa se ensancho más, mi amiga me miraba incrédula y las otras tres reían divertidas, lo vi cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

-¿si es así como queremos hacer las cosas?...vaya de visita a ver al director...-dijo con la vena de sus sien palpitando y con la voz con un leve temblor, mi expresión no cambió, me levante sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-de acuerdo...-dije para salir tranquilamente- Luna coge mis libros...nos vemos en la noche y Ay nos vemos en la cena, es una cita...-dije divertida, ellas asintieron...

Por el pasillo iba tan campante sonriendo como estúpida, parecía que andaba sobre las nubes...pero es que me encanto encarar al Profesor de pociones, ver como se sonrojaba y le temblaba la voz, subí una mano y la pose sobre mi pecho escuchando el bombeo de mi corazón, me apoye en una de las paredes, suspirando, mi corazón latía desbocado y no entendí por que, un sentimiento de alegría y felicidad me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Pensé, pensé en él, en su cabello negro, en su altura, pero sobre todo en esos dos faros negros que me alteraban, que incitaban a hacer locuras, como la que acababa de cometer, esos ojos negros que a pesar de lo joven que era lucían sabios, fríos, calculadores y casi sin vida, sabía que sacrificaba mucho en ser el espía de la Orden, para enmendar sus errores, cometió muchos, sobre todo para con mi familia, pero lo enmendó conmigo, salvándome siempre de peligros, siendo agradable conmigo, etc, se sacrificaba al estar cerca de ese ser, era aterrador, que los maltrataba para divertirse, sabía que Snape tenía muchos traumas, ya que la primera vez que lo toque sentí infinidad de tristeza, vergüenza y dolor...

-querría tanto curarle, sanar esas heridas del pasado...-susurre algo triste, decaída, pero me recupere y con una sonrisa de triunfó- y lo haré...me escuchas mi caballero oscuro...te sanare y seras para mi...no permitiría más dolor...-al decir esas palabras, sentí que algo se movía y como me iba de bruces al suelo-¿que...-me interrumpí al verme dentro de un cuarto oscuro...

Saque mi varita, poniéndome en pie y la moví encendiendo las velas, me encontré en una pequeña sala, con dos sofás negros en el centro, tres mesitas, dos en dos esquinas y una en el centro, a mi izquierda una chimenea mientras que a mi derecha una puerta, abierta levemente mostrándome el cuarto de baño, me adentre en la sala, mientras se cerraba detrás de mi, vi unas escaleras deforme y las subí, abrí una de las dos puertas, sonreí, supe inmediatamente de quien era todo eso, allí frente a mi un laboratorio de pociones, era de él, en el centro una enorme cazuela de esas donde se preparaban las pociones y el cuatro estaba repleto de estanterías llenas de pociones, cerré la puerta y abrí la otra, allí estaba su cuarto, una cama enorme en medio de este, con las sabanas negras, me senté en ella y mire a mi alrededor, había pocas cosas, una mesita de noche, una estantería llena de libros, otro baño un pequeño sofá, un escritorio lleno de pergaminos encima, estaba fascinada, para ser el cuarto de un hombre estaba realmente ordenado, quede embelesada mirando una foto de una mujer sonriente, ojos azules y cabello negro, tan negro como la noche, tenia facciones hermosas, suaves y felinas, me era muy familiar, me acerque a ella, para poder identificarla, cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que era la madre de Snape...

-¿seguro no llego a tu despacho?...-escuche la voz del susodicho a través de la pared, no supe que hacer, no había sitió para esconderse, así que me encogí y me escondí debajo el escritorio, escuche unos pasos y un bufido.

-no Severus...no llego a mi despacho...no se que le pudo haber pasado...-susurro pensativo- y si la secuestro él...-dijo preocupado.

Quería salir y decirle que estaba bien, pero seguro me castigarían todo el semestre, si supieran que estaba en el cuarto de un maestro, me quede cayada al escuchar un quejido del hombre oscuro.

-te llamo ¿verdad?...-dijo el anciano.

-si...-Susurro, cogiendo un baúl y saco de el una túnica negra, el clásico traje de mortífago...

-te torturara hoy es ese día ¿verdad?...-volvió a decir el director preocupado- sacrificas mucho Sev...muchísimo...-dijo dándole su apoyo, el hombre asintió con la mirada oscurecida, termino de vestirse y salio, el director se quedo solo en el cuarto...

- Eileen ayuda a tu hijo, ayudale a encontrar la paz y que aparezca alguien que le sane las profundas heridas que tiene tu adorado hijo, mi muchacho, que sufrió tanto y lo sigue haciendo, ayudale por lo que más quieras, manda alguien a que lo cuide y que lo ame...-susurro al vació, yo me quede atónita, sonreí...ella la madre de Snape ya me había mandado para curar las heridas de su hijo... y lo haría, no perdería el tiempo en estupideces...

-prometo proteger, sanar y amar a su hijo, señora Eileen- susurre con la mano en el corazón, una corriente me golpeo echando para atrás mi cabello, desordenándolo...

Me quede callada...¿amar?...¿tan rápido empece a amarle?...desistí de contestar esa pregunta por el momento, luego, mire como tío Al se iba, con una sonrisa, salí de mi escondite y volvía mi estatura normal, como le prometí a su madre, me quede esperándole, simplemente para pedirle perdón y empezar de nuevo con él, me senté en su cama y me puse a pensar en algo que se me paso...¿como es que pude entrar aquí si se necesitaba de una contraseña?...cavile y cavile y llegue a la conclusión que algo de lo que había dicho tenía que haber abierto la entrada, pero me agote de pensar y me tumbé en la cama...al poco me quede dormida...

continuara...

Espero de corazón que os guste este fic...lo hice como reto de una amiga mia...empieza algo rápido como mis otros fics...los demás que tengo intentare actualizarlos ahora...por favor si hay algun fallo decirmelo, no lo lleveis a un foro o algo así...dewwwww...


	2. Chapter 2

_**TU ME TRANQUILIZAS VERSIÓN SNAPE**_

_**Disclaimer: **_los personajes de "Harry Potter" no me pertenecen...aquí les va una serie de capítulos, con la intención de hablar un poco del sexy profesor Snape...y de mi personaje Bella/Issie Patt, este fic deriva de otro en que mi personaje se queda con Harry, pero no me acababa de cuadrar, además adoro a Ginny...no podría quitarle a su amorcito...otro dato...Bella es hermana de Cedric Diggory, Dumbeldore los separo por el bien de esta, cuando eran muy pequeños, después de la muerte de sus padres, los dos descienden de una familia muy poderosa, magos que controlan a la mayoría de seres sobrenaturales, además de que ella tiene un poder formidable dormido dentro de ella, eso se sabe gracias a que no necesita usar necesariamente una varita para hacer magia, y por ese motivo, y otros, Voldemort la desea...

**Advertencias: este fic puede contener algo de slash fuerte, bashing, un poco de Mery Sue y palabras oscenas, y sobre todo LEMON...mucho lemon... que no le gusta que no lo lea...Gracias**

_**Summary:**_** Usted supo como hacerme ver la luz en medio de mi oscuridad**_...usted Snape es el que calma esta estúpido duende que se alborota cada dos por tres..._**¡oh! ¿Patt como hizo para llegar a mi corazón? ¿para desvanecer este asco, esta tristeza y esta vergüenza que siento en mi interior? **...¿Profesor puede haber amor en esos ojos negros suyos?¿puede usted llegar a quererme?¿a amarme como yo le amo?...todo esto y más en este fiiiiiccccc...XDXDXDXDXD!

**Cap 2: tus ojos en mi...**

Estaba cansado de todo, de Albus de Voldemort, de todos, solo tenía ganas de terminar el día y largarme a mis aposentos, para dormir y relajarme un rato, entre en la clase dando un porrazo con la puerta, sonreí al verles respingar, por el miedo, todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, los mire, pero algo no me cuadraba, mire delante de la niña de Albus, la pequeña duende, la niña que junto Granger eran el dúo sabelotodo, la señorita Patt, había una niña de cabello oscuro y ojos negros igual que yo, me sorprendí, algo me saco de mis pensamientos y asombro...

-no...¡no!...¡NO!...-la escuche casi gritar.

Mire de donde provenían, vi a la pequeña duende golpear a sus amigas, me acerque y carraspee, mientras veía a la señorita Lovegood darle codazos, me miro y la mire serio, luego percibí como dejaba de respirar, pense que era por el miedo, pero en sus ojos vi una brillo diferente...parpadee confundido...

-señorita Patt...¿por que grita en mi clase?...¡diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!...-grite sonriendo divertido y mordazmente.

Me miro con la boca abierta, se cruce de brazos y me miro ceñuda, eso me divertía verla cabreada era uno de los mejores placeres, que me ganaba después de estar todo el día aquí entre niños tontos, me gire yendo a mi escritorio y me apoye en él, me gire y la vi levantar la mano...

-¿desea algo señorita Patt?...-pregunte sonriendo burlonamente, ella encaró una ceja enojada, con ese gesto tan mio.

-si...-hizo una pausa, pensando en infinidad de insultos, mi sonrisa se ensancho más- ¿Profesor puedo sentarme en el puesto de delante?...-pregunto seriamente.

-¿por que?¿no esta cómoda allí?...-volví a preguntar, ahora encarando una ceja yo.

-no...-dijo seca- es que desde aquí no veo lo que usted le echa a la poción que trabajaremos hoy...-susurro cruzándose de brazos.

-de acuerdo...siéntese delante, pero no vaya a molestarme...-susurre divertido y active Legeremancia, por el simple echo de ver a Potter y Weasley, fastidiarla, me miro ceñuda, y los escuche pensar, mientras me paseaba por la aula...

-_¡estúpido Snape!¡¿que mierda era lo que quería que hiciéramos?!_...-escuche pensar a Weasley, sera cab...quiero decir...zanahoria el tío.

-_¡no se que hacer!...buffff..._-escuche a Longbottom...¡madre mía si de el dependiera la magia...escuche demás sandeces, como Granger acertaba con todo, como Chang la cagaba de nuevo y entonces la escuche...

-_es que si no fuera el Profesor más estúpido, engreído, sarcástico, sexy, hermoso_...-un momento...¿que fue lo que dijo?...

No supe donde meterme cuando ella se levanto y roce mi mano con su "suave" trasero, pasando detrás de ella, dio un respingo y sonrojada hasta la médula, se sentó rápidamente, me hice el desatendido, fingí no prestarle atención al asunto, pero la piel que toco su trasero ardía por tocar más...¡espera!¡¿que?!...eso decía ser una broma, la falta de sueño seguro/**si claro Snape confiesa que te mueres por ella.**..susurro una voz dentro de mi...¡jah!...ni de broma...tan metido estaba discutiendo con mi puñetera conciencia, cuando la escuche...

-¿quieres ser mi amiga?...-pregunto divertida, la chica de cabellos oscuros sonrió y se relajo¿se hizo a miga de una marginada como yo?...sonreí orgulloso...

-¡quince puntos más para Gryffindor!...-le dije simplemente, se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño sin entenderme, la clase la miro y negó como si no entendiera...

-¿lees a Raquel?...-pregunto la señorita Loockwather.

-si es que el rollo profe/alumna, me gusta bastante...-dijo tranquilamente, abrí mis ojos sorprendido...¿no le importaba que fueran profesor y alumna?...

-si...-susurro, yo reprendí al zanahoria por no hacerme caso y convertir una simple poción de regenerar componentes del cuerpo, en una poción mortal...

-¿que es lo que hizo Weasley?...-pregunte irritado, él me miro como estúpido.

-no...no se...profesor...-susurro estúpidamente, suspire y me senté de nuevo en mi butaca esperando alguna poción bien echa que no fuera de la sabelotodo Granger, cuando vi a las niñas abrazarse, me acerque sintiendo un sentimiento extraño...¿celos?...no podría ser... carraspee y la vi cerrar los ojos suspirando...

-¿que es lo que creen que están haciendo?...-pregunte encarando una ceja, ella me sonrió traviesa y retadoramante...me encanto esa sonrisa...

-nada Profesor solo quería que mi amiga Ay, supiera que la quería mucho...¿si quiere le abrazo a usted para que vea el amor que le profeso?...claro desde la otra esquina de la clase, si no le importa...-dijo Bella divertida cruzándose de piernas, la clase río, eso me enojo muchísimo...

-cof cof ...-carraspeo la chica de negro, muriéndose de la risa.

-señorita Patt después de su última clase venga a verme a mi despacho, que yo ya le profesare el amor que se merece...-dije cabreado, allí estaba mi regalo, castigar a alguien...

-¿es una promesa Profe?...-dijo sugerentemente...¿que?...¡¿que?!...¡¿QUE?!...sin quererlo, me imagine diferentes formas de demostrarle cuanto la "quería", rápidamente cerré los ojos y suspire.

-¿si es así como queremos hacer las cosas?...vaya de visita a ver al director...-hable enfadado y con la voz temblando, se levanto mirándome.

-de acuerdo...Luna coge mis libros...nos vemos en la noche y Ay nos vemos en la cena, es una cita...-susurro y se fue.

Yo proseguí con la clase intentando adivinar que mierda fue lo que hizo Neville para crear sin proponerselo una poción contra el mal de amores y como Potter coqueteaba con la pequeña Weasley, me dio mucho coraje así que le implante un castigo ejemplar, iba a limpiar toda la aula el próximo fin de semana, sonreí complacido cuando hubo terminado mi gran tortura con los alumnos de cuarto, entonces pense en "ella"...Albus seguro ya le echo la bronca...pffffffff...que mentira más grande, adoraba a esa niña, no podría echarle la bronca aunque se hiciera mortífago...bueno ninguno de nosotros podía, en realidad, darle algún sermón, era realmente tranquila, la muchacha, no hacía el bobo, ni era tonta, me caía realmente bien...recuerdo el primer día que la vi, vino como alumna invitada, por nuestro "gran" director, que se note el sarcasmo por favor.

Flash back

Draco fue el primero en hablar con ella, esta le sonrió y siguió su camino yendo hacia Potter.

-¿Harry Potter?...-pregunto, este la miro y se puso nervioso.

-eehh...si...¿por que?...-balbuceó tontamente, sonreí ese mocoso era divertido.

-por nada...un gusto Potter...-susurro- yo soy Isobella Patt...pero me llaman Issie o Bella...-la escuche hablar.

-el gusto es mío Bella...estos son Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley...-susurro el niño, esta se sentó con ellos sonriendo radiantemente.

Después de cenar se levanto y se acerco a la mesa de profesores, sonriéndole a Albus, paso por detrás de mí...

-buenas noches profesores...-susurro educadamente.

-buenas noches...-le dijeron los demás, yo simplemente la mire, esa niña era realmente rara, me sonrió cálidamente, me recordaba a "ella"...Lily Evans, la mujer que amo y ame...

-¡tío Al!...-declaro la niña saltándole encima al director, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-pequeña duende...¿que tal estas?...-susurro él divertido.

-bien...¿y tu?...-pregunto sentada sobre su regazo.

-exageradamente bien...más ahora que tengo a todos mis niños conmigo...-susurro contento, yo bufe, ya sabía yo de que hablaba, este me miro- ¿te acuerdas de Severus Snape?...-pregunto divertido.

-¿quien?...-dijo la pequeña, eso me dolió, ya que ella y yo pasamos bastantes cosas juntos...

-él...-susurro el anciano apuntándome, esta me miro con sus ojos color cielo, me sentí extraño, entonces sonrió y movió la cabeza en negación.

-no tío...lo siento...-dijo algo triste, bajo del regazo del director y se acerco a mi-¿Profesor Snape usted me conoce?...-pregunto.

-si...-susurre, entonces me sonrió y se abrazo a mi cintura, ya que estaba de pie, solo me llegaba allí, apoyó su cabecita en mi vientre, me puse muy nervioso, por esa muestra de efecto.

-siento no recordarle Profesor...pero prometo hacerlo...-susurro contra mi ropa, sin proponérmelo pose mi mano sobre su cabeza, después me soltó, me sonrió y se fue feliz hacía donde Draco...al parecer se harían amigos...

fin Flash back

Pensaba yendo hacía el despacho, seguro estaban tomando caramelos de limón, los preferidos de Dumbeldore y charlando como si nada, bufe, esa niña tenia mucha suerte, recuerdo otro encuentro con ella, la salve un par de veces, un ejemplo fue el día que un grupo de alumnos que se entretuvieron con ella y Draco...

Flash back

Paseaba por el patio, evitando algún que otro problema y acojonando a los alumnos, cuando escuche unos gritos muy familiares...

-¡suéltenla!...-grito la voz de mi ahijado.

Me asome encontrándolo vestido de niña, petrificado y colgado de un poste, mientras les gritaba a un grupo de cinco alumnos de sexto curso que usaban a una chiquilla de muñequita.

Me sorprendí mucho al ver de quien se trataba, era Bella, estaba sentada sobre el regazo de uno de ellos, revolviéndose, mientras estos la hacían moverse y la picaban, me cabreo y antes de poder hacer yo algo, esta se rebelo, no consiguiendo mucho, ya que intentaron levantarle la falda, para mirar que había debajo, intentaban desnudarla y meterle mano... eso me lleno de cólera...¡¿como mierda podían hacerle semejantes cosas a una niña de 13 años?!...¡MALDITOS SALIDOS!...una vena palpito en mis cien cuando vi que lograban quitarle la capa, el jersey y la camisa, desabrochaban su falda e intentaban bajársela, ella intentaba por todos los medios quitárselos de encima y recuperar su ropa, con lagrimas en los ojos...me recordó mi infancia, me acerque sigilosamente a ellos, alce mi varita..

-¡Expleiarmus!...-grite echándolos a todos fuera de su alcance, estos cayeron a unos pocos metros de nosotros.

-¿pero que...-empezó uno, pero al verme se quedo callado, lo mire severamente.

-están ustedes castigados y luego expulsados si no le...¡piden disculpas a la señorita!...-grite colérico, ellos asintieron temerosos...

- s-si...di-diculpa Patt...no volverá a ocurrir...-le dijeron a la niña, que se tapaba con los brazos y lloraba en silencio.

Se largaron entregándome la poca ropa, que tenían, de la niña, me acerque a ella, tenia una mejilla roja e hinchada, unos cuantos moratones en los brazos y piernas, me enternecí, me recordaba a ella de pequeña, ese bebe que no se apartaba de mi lado, extendí sobre ella su capa, tapándola, ella me miro a los ojos, un sollozo escapo de sus labios y se lanzo sobre mi abrazándome las cintura, haciéndome caer hacia atrás, me sentí muy nervioso...

-gracias profesor...-susurro contra mi pecho.

Sentí su aliento atraves de la tela y me estremecí, sus pequeños pechos en desarrollo se aplastaron contra mi estomago, mientras que su vientre rozaba mi intimidad, lejos de lo que debería sentir, me excite y me recrimine por ello, era apenas una niña, a su lado parecía su padre, suspire algo sonrojado e intente separarla de mi, antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

Era verdad que estábamos ligados a una profecía, pero de allí a sentir algo por ella, era demasiado...

Recordaba el día en que la vi, cuando acababa de perder a sus padres a manos del Lord, lloraba como posesa, mientras su hermano mayor, Cedric Diggory, intentaba acallarla en manos de Lupin, pero nada, la niña no se callaba, lo intentaron todos y luego Albus me miro a mi, yo negué, no quería coger un bebe, se acerco a mi, la niña en verme dejo de llorar y me sonrió, en ese momento me quede asombrado y los demás también, estiro sus bracitos hacía mi, llamando mi atención, intentando incitarme a cargarla, el anciano me obligo a cogerla, esta se aferro a mi, apoyando su cabecita contra mi pecho, se relajo, después de un rato de cargarla, me di cuenta de que me veía patético, intente soltársela a alguien, pero el que se me acercaba para cargarla, le gritaba y lloraba, así que decidieron, oponiéndome como era de esperar, que yo la cargaría y cuidaría.

En uno de mis descuidos, como siempre, Bella me jalo del cabello hacía ella, hasta que poso sus pequeños labios sobre mi labio inferior, ese simple roce con la niña, me estremeció a tal punto que Albus se dio cuenta sonriéndome, bufe sonrojado y mire a la niña que se había quedado dormida, aferrada a mi ropa con sus manitas...

Sonreí ante ese recuerdo, ayude a la chiquilla con su ropa, no a vestirla, si no a encontrarla, cuando termino de vestirse me sonrío, se acerco a mi, haciéndome agacharme a su altura y me beso, un beso corto y casto en los labios, un roce, que me estremeció y se fuer corriendo dejándome pasmado...

Fin Flash back

Con ese recuerdo en mente abrí la puerta del despacho y entre...

-¡oh muchacho!¿donde estabas?...-pregunto degustando sus famosos caramelos de limón.

-¿no vino por aquí una alumna director?...-pregunte, este me miro confundido.

-¿que?...no...¿por que?¿quien era?...-pregunto preocupado.

-la señorita Patt...fue irrespetuosa e insolente, así que la mande aquí...pero veo que se salto eso...-dije bufando enfadado.

-no digas eso Severus, sabes que Bella siempre hace lo que le pides...-susurro ¡maldita sea! ¡tenía razón!...bueno ahora estaba preocupado de verdad- seguro alguien la entretuvo por el camino, vayamos a buscarla muchacho...-dijo, asentí y salimos a buscarla, la buscamos por todas partes, llegando así a las mazmorras y a mis aposentos, pense en que quizás estuviera allí...pero era imposible, mi cuarto tenia contraseña...por si acaso entramos..

-¿seguro no llego a tu despacho?...-dije en un bufido, entre en mis aposentos seguido por el director.

-no Severus...no llego a mi despacho...no se que le pudo haber pasado...-dijo este pensativo - y si la secuestro él...-dijo preocupado, preocupándome a mi en el proceso, fui a hablar, pero el dolor de mi antebrazo me lo impidió, "él" me llamaba- te llamo ¿verdad?...-pregunto preocupándose por mi, asentí, para mi ese hombre era un padre, me acerque a la cama, me agache, cogí un baúl, que había allí abajo y sacando de él, el traje de mortífago y empece a desvestirme- te torturara hoy, es ese día ¿verdad?...sacrificas mucho Sev...muchísimo...-dijo, sabía que me apoyaba, asentí con la mirada oscurecida, tenía realmente miedo...pero sabía que no quedaba de otra, era un espía y eso era lo que hacía, para ganarme el perdón.

Termine de vestirme y salí corriendo del cuarto, baje por las mazmorras y salí por una puerta secreta hacía el "Bosque Prohibido", allí me esperaban dos hombres del Lord, me hicieron una seña para que los siguiera, cayado y casi sin vida, los seguí mirando la ventana de la torre Gryffindor con tristeza.

En medio del Bosque encontré a los mortífagos celebrando algo, cuando me vieron toda alegría se disipo, entre ellos vi a Lucius Malfoy, que me miraba realmente preocupado, no entendí y le mire confuso, este simplemente cerro los ojos con rostro triste, no entendí...

-señor Snape el Lord lo espera...-escuche decir a uno de ellos asentí y me encamine hacía donde me habían indicado, lo encontré sentado en una silla, me miraba malvadamente.

-mi señor lle...-pero antes de terminar me abofeteo tan fuerte como pudo, tirándome al suelo, dos mortífagos me agarraron, quitándome la varita.

-Severus...me han llegado rumores...rumores, de que la chica con mayor poder mágico, Isobella Patt, estaba en la escuela...-dijo agarrándome del cabello, haciendo que le mirara, estaba asustado, seguro me torturaría por no haberle llevado esa información.

-mi señor no pude decírselo...Dumbeldore sospecharía rápidamente de mi, si llegara a pasarle algo a esa chica...-explique, pero lejos a lo que me esperaba, golpeo mi estomago, sacándome el aire.

Sin saber como el Lord empezó a golpearme, sin tregua, después de unos minutos que me parecieron eternos, uno de los mortífagos, me jalo del cabello y me beso, hice una mueca de asco y este lo aprovecho para introducir su legua dentro de mi boca, tenía arcadas, mientras el otro iba arrancándome la ropa, cuando me hubieron desnudado, sentí como alguien cortaba el aire con algo y se estrellaba contra mi espalda, aullé por el dolor, un látigo, me torturaron de esa manera hasta que yo caí desmayado.

Me levante en un lugar oscuro, alumbrado por unas dos antorchas, un de los hombres con un látigo y desnudo, me miraba con lujuria, se acerco a mi y estiro una cuerda, sentí de pronto un dolor mortal en los pezones, cuando me mire, tenia un clavo en cada uno, atados a una cuerda, las manos y el cuello amarrados a unas cadenas que caían del techo, también note como tenía los pies amarrados al suelo, un cuerpo detrás de mi me saco de mi inspección, había otro hombre detrás de mi, que me acariciaba el trasero.

-¡no!...-dije alterado, sabía que iba a pasar, ya me paso otras veces, pero esta vez...ahora no quería ser tratado así, no merecía eso...

Pronto se aparto y suspire, pero sentí el filo de un arma en mi muslo, me temí lo pero, pero solo me corto parte de mi muslo, la sangre fluyo sobre mi cayendo al suelo...

-_cruccio_...-dijo la conocida voz del Lord, sentí como mi cuerpo se retorcía por el dolor, grite y grite, era horrible sentir de nuevo eso...el malvado se acerco a mi, me puso la varita en el cuello- _¡cruccio!_...-volvió a gritar- este es tu castigo Snape...la próxima vez me dices todo lo que sepas...-dijo sonriéndome malvadamente- ¡tu llevalo fuera!...-le grito a uno de los hombres, este asintió, me cargo y me llevaron fuera, allí escuche a todos reír, estaban divertidos con mi sufrimientos, los maldije a todos esos idiotas y por lo que vi...todos se aprovecharían lo que me sucedía para saciar sus más bajos instintos, entre ellos o solos...

-¡señores este sera nuestro nuevo juguete de hoy!...-grito uno de los hombre- ábranlo de piernas hacía el público...-volvió a gritar, sentí como dos hombres más, cogían mis piernas y las elevaban, mostrándome a la gentuza...

Algunos jadearon, otros gimieron y vi con suma vergüenza como unos cuantos metían la mano dentro de la ropa y se masturbaban, cerré los ojos, con las lagrimas que me quemaban los parpados y caí desmayado de nuevo, no sin antes sentir a alguien penetrarme...

Pronto sentí una mano cálida, abrí los ojos, lentamente y enfoque delate de mi, allí acariciándome estaban Lily y Bella, sonriéndome cálidamente..

-¿que...?...¿donde estoy?...-pregunte perdió en sus ojos.

Sentí como su dulce risa, acariciaba mis oídos, lego se marchaban dejándome en el suelo-¡esperarme!...-grite levantándome, me sentía muy ligero e iba vestido de blanco...pense que había muerto, salí tras las chicas, pero no las encontré, en vez de ellas vi a...

-¿James?...-pregunte ido, mire asombrado como me sonreía con suficiencia.

-pfff...¿por que dejas que te hagan eso?...-se burlo el muy maldito- tu eres mejor que ellos...no dejes que te traten así, como un mero juguete...-susurro serio, lo mire sin entender.

-¿que...-pero me interrumpió.

-defiéndete, ella te espera Snivellus...-susurro el malnacido, le mire interrogante...¿quien me esperaba a mi?...resolviendo mi duda, alzo una mano, dijo algo que no llegue a escuchar y pronto se mostro enfrente de mi una imagen.

-mi cuarto...-susurre.

.si...pero mira quien hay allí...-volvió a decir, me fije más encontrandome a la chica, sentada en mi cama...

-"_prometo proteger, sanar y amar a su hijo, señora Eileen"..._- la escuche susurrar con decisión, sonreí.

-¡ves!...estas idiotizado por ella...nuestra pequeña duende...ve con ella...-susurro, asentí.

-¿com...?...me interrumpí al verme en el bosque prohibido, en el suelo, con las ropas rasgadas y ensangrentadas.

Me levante del suelo y me encamine hacía el colegio, evitando ser visto...me acerque a las mazmorras...

-dolor...-susurre, la pared se fue abriendo ladrillo a ladrillo, mostrando mis aposentos, cuando entre se cerraron...

Subí como pude las escalera y abrí mi cuarto, entre y la vi...estaba dormida sobre mi cama, su piel contrastaba con las sabanas, me acerque y la observe...

-Severus...-susurro entre sueños, me acerque y me sente a su lado.

-señorita Patt...-dije zarandeándola...

-Severus...-volvió a llamarme, medio despierta, le sonreí cansado, me puse a su altura, para observarla mejor, cuando sentí que me jalaba hacía ella y estampaba mis labios contra los suyos, por intinto le devolví el veso de una manera feroz, me posicioné sobre ella, que me guiaba, estrechándole la cintra...pero pronto me acorde que no estaba limpió y que no merecia eso, y como si me leyera la mente, se separo de mi, mis labios hormigearon, deseosos de otro contacto...

-¡vaya! que recibimiento, señorita Patt...-susurre divertido en su oído.

Abrió los ojos asustada, la mire y le sonreí mordazmente, con sus manos aferradas a mi traje y mis uñas clavadas en su cintura, la vi sonrojarse como nunca y volvió a cerrar los ojos, supongo que esperando que todo fuera un sueño, ...

-no,no,no...-susurro, me acerque a ella logrando escucharla.

-no por cerrar los ojos y decir que no, voy a desaparecer como un sueño, abra los ojos y afronte las cosas con valentía, Patt...-dije mordaz, entonces abrió los ojos rápidamente y me reto, su mirada cambio a la preocupación, elevo una mano hacia mi ojo y lo acaricio, suspire cerrando los ojos, ella se levanto a medida que yo aflojaba su agarre...

-lo siento...Profesor...yo caí en esta estancia...no supe que era de usted y ya que estaba algo agotada por estar estudiando como loca, para los exámenes, me quede dormida... siento molestarle...-dijo apenada...

continara...

He aquí la version de Severus Snape...denle una oportnidad a este serio profesor... merci...chaoooooooooo...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_los personajes de "Harry Potter" no me pertenecen...aquí les va una serie de capítulos, con la intención de hablar un poco del sexy profesor Snape...y de mi personaje Bella/Issie Patt, este fic deriva de otro en que mi personaje se queda con Harry, pero no me acababa de cuadrar, además adoro a Ginny...no podría quitarle a su amorcito...jijiji...

**Advertencias: este fic puede contener algo de slash fuerte, bashing, un poco de Mery Sue y palabras oscenas, y sobre todo LEMON...mucho lemon... que no le gusta que no lo lea...Gracias**

**_Summary:_ Usted supo como hacerme ver la luz en medio de mi oscuridad**_...usted Snape es el que calma esta estúpido duende que se alborota cada dos por tres..._**¡oh! ¿Patt como hizo para llegar a mi corazón? ¿para desvanecer este asco, esta tristeza y esta vergüenza que siento en mi interior? **...¿Profesor puede haber amor en esos ojos negros suyos?¿puede usted llegar a quererme?¿a amarme como yo le amo?...todo esto y más en este fiiiiiccccc...XDXDXDXDXD!

**cap 3 :Dolor...**

-señorita Patt...-dijo alguien me zarandeaba...

Abrí los ojos lentamente, encontrándome los negros de Snape, que me miraban entre divertidos y cansados, le sonreí, lo abrace del cuello y lo acerque a mi besándolo lentamente, me estremecí, ese sueño se sentía aun más real, podía sentir su cuerpo tensarse y posarse sobre el mío, ya que lo atraía yo, su boca empezar a corresponderme y sus brazos pasar por debajo de mi cintura estrechándome contra él, todo parecía irreal...pero como cualquier ser vivo necesitado de aire, tenia que separarme de esa dulce y salvaje boca, para tomar aíre, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

- ¡vaya! que recibimiento, señorita Patt...-le escuche susurrar divertido en mi oído, entonces todo me llego de golpe, abrí los ojos asustada y lo vi tumbado sobre mi, mirándome y sonriendo mordazmente, mis manos aferradas al cuello de su traje, sus uñas clavadas en mi cintura, me sonroje como nunca y volví a cerrar los ojos, esperando que todo fuera un sueño...

-no,no,no...-susurre bajito, él se acerco más a mi.

-no por cerrar los ojos y decir que no, voy a desaparecer como un sueño, abra los ojos y afronte las cosas con valentía, Patt...-dijo mordaz, mi famosa vena en la sien se hincho de nuevo, abrí los ojos rápidamente y lo rete, entonces lo vi, tenía un ojo morado, lleve mi mano hacia allí y lo acaricie, él cerro los ojos, me fui levantando al ver como se aflojaba su agarre en mi.

-lo siento...Profesor...yo caí en esta estancia...no supe que era de usted y ya que estaba algo agotada por estar estudiando como loca, para los exámenes, me quede dormida... siento molestarle...-dije apenada omitiendo el beso...

Él sonrió socarronamente, sentado entre mis piernas, lo revise, tenia la ropa desgarrada y sangre brotaban por las heridas abiertas...

-¡dios mio!...-grite acercándome, el hombre me miro sin entender-¿que le hizo el muy...-dije con lagrimas en los ojos, vi como abría los ojos al completo, sentada sobre mis pies a su lado empece a sollozar amargamente, abrazándome...

-shhh...tranquila...-susurro él posando su brazo en mis hombros, recargándome en él.

-¿como?...-susurre, él parpadeo sin entender, lo mire a los ojos-¿como puedo perdonarlo?...¡Si mire lo que le ha echo el muy...-no termine ya que la idea de lanzarle un _cruccio_ al imbécil de Voy-de-muerto, surco mi mente, llenándome aun más de coraje...-_¡Estúpido engendro sin nariz!_...-me dije mentalmente, vi como el profesor sonreía débilmente, aun dolido, me acerque al hombre y empece a desabotonarle la túnica.

-¿que cree que hace señorita Patt?...-me pregunto agarrándome de las muñecas, yo le mire suplicante.

-simplemente quiero curarle Profesor, simplemente eso...-susurre quitándosela por los brazos, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, vi como se tensaba por ese acontecimiento.

Su chaleco y camisa, estaban totalmente desgarrados y la camisa era de un color rojo, por la sangre, más lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, le quite las prendas, procurando no dañarlo más, cuando expuse su piel, me lleve una mano a la boca acallando un fuerte sollozo...

-no es nada...-susurro el hombre suspirando...

Apoyo su rostro entre sus manos, hasta suspirar, le dolía, asintiendo desabroche su cinturón, Snape se tenso y yo le sonreí, para que confiara en mi, era su alumna, pero por sobre todo su compañera en la Orden y a mi me enseñaron a cuidar de los compañeros que uno tienes, pero...no caía en la cuenta de que estaba desnudando a un hombre...¡un hombre!...me sonroje y vi como él también, desabroche los pantalones y baje el cierre, luego, le baje los pantalones dejándolo en ropa interior, unos calzoncillos negros, muy ajustados...

- _**que sexy...**_-susurro la calenturienta de mi conciencia, bufe, sacudiendo mi cabeza, para que las ideas volaran lejos, no era momento para admirar al sexy y salvaje, adonis encima de la cama, si no de curarle, me levante de la cama y corrí a hacia el baño, cogí unas gasas y de paso una esponja y una cubeta llena de agua limpia, las lleve al cuarto, él me miraba atento, con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio, corrí de nuevo hacia el laboratorio y busque como loca una poción que reducía el dolor, la cual el profesor nos hizo hacerla la semana pasada, y una poción para cerrar las heridas abiertas, encontré la primera, pero de la otra ya no quedaban, maldije por lo bajo y recordé algo que podría funcionar...¿si me funcionaba con mis mascotas, por que con un ser humano no?...corrí hacia el cuarto...

-tómese esto profesor...-susurre dándole la poción contra el dolor.

Asintió y se la bebió, luego me senté a un lado de la cama, moje la esponja y se la pase suavemente sobre las heridas, mientras él se quejaba suavemente, empece por las del cuello, bajando lentamente a su musculoso torso...¡por dios!...¿como era posible que nadie nunca viera semejante cuerpo bajo la túnica? si llevara ropa informal, a más de una se le abría caído la baba..

Limpie todas las heridas de una banda, aunque la otra no llegaba, así que tome una decisión, hinque una pierna en la cama y me posicione para limpiarlas, pero mi cabello y la capa de mago me molestaban...así que sin pensármelo mucho, me separe y me quite la capa, luego cogí mi corbata y me ate el pelo con ella...

-en ese cajón hay gomas y cintas para el pelo...-susurro señalando la mesita...

me encamine a ella y la abrí cogí la primera que pille, una cinta verde, que no pegaba con el uniforme de Gryffindor, pero me ate la cinta y me encamine de nuevo, sin hablar Snape me miraba atento, le sonreí calmadamente y proseguí con la desinfección de su cuerpo, miraba espantada todas las heridas, había mordiscos, colmillos clavados en él, unos desagradables agujeros en sus pezones, seguro le clavo algo el muy hijo de puta...odiaba a Voy-de-muerto, muchísimo, pero ahora lo aborrecía me encargaría de matarle personalmente...

-¿puedes matarle?...-pregunto él débilmente, le mire extrañada, tenia activada la Legeremancia, asentí-¿y por que no lo haces?...-volvió a preguntar sonreí.

-por que debe sacrificarse algo...algo que el director no quiere sacrificar...-susurre, limpiando las heridas, las marcas de látigos y arañazos, no eran muy profundas, pero no me arriesgaría a que se infectasen.

-¿el que?...-me dijo después de un rato en silencio, me costo escucharle.

-a mi...-dije sonriendo tristemente, Snape me miro horrorizado.

-¡no!...-grito, yo lo mire asustada-¡no lo hagas!...-dijo serio.

Asentí, no entendí bien su reacción, pero no le di muchas vueltas, básicamente porque él estaba mal, así que seguí limpiando las heridas callada.

Poco a poco baje por su cuerpo limpiando unas marcas realmente extrañas, iban desde su abdomen hasta perderse en los calzoncillos, no supe si seguir o dejarlo para más adelante, taparlo con una toalla y curárselas, alce la cabeza descubriendo que miraba atento a mis movimientos, sonreí.

-no se preocupe Profesor...-susurre posando mis manos en el borde de los calzoncillos y los baje lentamente, no le mire, mis ojos siempre estuvieron fijos en los suyos, después de un rato él me dio permiso para mirarle, aunque se sonrojo de manera adorable-recuerde Profesor Snape que estoy curándole no desnudándole por que si...-susurre lentamente, tranquilizándole.

El hombre asintió, pero no se atrevió a mirarme, pose mi mirada en sus heridas y fui bajando lentamente, las heridas eran garras, que iban desde el abdomen hasta su intimidad, esta estaba cubierta de mordiscos, de dientes humanos y no tan humanos, mi mente trabajo rápidamente, me lleve una mano a la boca acallando de nuevo mis sollozos...

-¿que le pasa señorita Patt?...-pregunto curioso, yo con lagrimas en los ojos, negué y seguí mirando, había otras 4 marcas a cada lado de sus caderas...me espante, sacudí mi cabeza y limpie todas esas heridas, baje por sus piernas también, limpiándolas.

-Profesor termine por delante, le importaría ayudarme a girarlo...-dije seria.

Volvió a asentir y se levanto con mi ayuda, lo gire y ahogue un grito, pose mi manos sobre su espalda, o lo que quedaba de ella, llena de arañazos, hematomas y latigazos, las lagrimas cayeron por mis ojos sin cesar, mientras repetía el proceso, lentamente fui bajando pensando en que tendría mucho trabajo y a él le costaría horrores curarse, pero no sin mi ayuda, me centre en su espalda, para terminar en ella, suspirar y posar mi mirada en su esplendido trasero, ahora rasgado, vi que de entre las nalgas brotaba un hilillo de sangre, de nuevo lo atribuí al tipo de tortura que ese ser sometía a esa gente, a su gente ¡maldito sea!...me importa un reverendo carajo sacrificarme, lo haría con tal de librar el mundo de semejante adefesio, monstruo...recite un hechizo para que el profesor no notase lo que hacía, cerrando mi mente, le separe las nalgas y...

-¡dios mio!...-dije desesperada, había claras marcas de que lo habían forzado, llore, llore como nunca, Sev intento girarse-¡no!...-le dije cortante.

El de ojos negros, no se movió, cogí la esponja y limpie esa zona lentamente, suspire cuando estaba limpio y seguí con sus piernas, había una clara herida echa por un objeto contundente, que iba desde el muslo interno hacia abajo, era profundo, pero no había de lo que preocuparse, termine de limpiarle las heridas y volví a girarle, quitándole el hechizo de encima...

-¿termino señorita Patt?...-pregunto dolido por el movimiento, yo moví la cabeza en signo de negación, él alzo una ceja, sonreí sonrojada.

-debo...debo, cerrarle las heridas y curarlas, pero es que no hay poción...así que escogí otro método...-susurre, Snape me miro sin entender, yo me sonroje aun más.

-hágalo...-susurro serio.

-lo se...pero...debo...debo...-balbucee.

-¿que?...-dijo exasperado, le mire a los ojos.

-debo lamer sus heridas...-susurre, el hombre se tenso-mi...mi saliva es curativa...lo probé conmigo misma y con mis mascotas...pero no deseo incomodarlo...-dije y todo se quedo en silencio.

-hágalo...-susurro mirando hacía el techo...

Me sonroje aun más y temblando, me acerque a su rostro se lo agarré lamí su ojo, a medida que lo hacía el hematoma iba desapareciendo lentamente, sonreí...¡funcionaba!...separe mi lengua de su ojo y lo mire, Snape no se atrevió a mirarme, suspire y lamí el inmenso corte de su cuello y las mordeduras, haciendo caso omiso a sus leves gemidos y jadeos...¡por dios quien le enseño a jadear a ese hombre de esa manera!...a medida que iba lamiendo los mordiscos y la heridas de su cuello, desaparecían.

Mire mi buen trabajo en su cuello, su sabor era condenadamente bueno, sacudí mi cabeza intentando disipar los pensamiento pervertidos de nuevo, que amenazaban con invadir mi cabeza y proseguí con su torso y abdomen, quite de en medio todos los arañazos y latigazos, luego los hematomas y por último me lance a sus pezones, pasando la lengua una y otra vez, lamiendo al rededor de este, lo sentí endurecerse rápidamente

-AAAhhhhh...-gimió de manera sensual.

Me paralice y me despegue de él, lo mire sonrojada, Sev tenía los ojos cerrados, se mordía los labios, me pareció una imagen condenadamente sexy, jadee por la corriente eléctrica, que atravesó mi cuerpo, yendo a parar en mi intimidad, pronto sentí la humedad de esta, suspire y agarrando las sabanas debajo de mi, me lance contra el otro pezón, al verificar que el otro estaba curado ya, volvió a gemir, sentí una pulsación en mi entre pierna y como la temperatura de mi cuerpo, subía sin cesar, este también se endureció rápido, cuando hube terminado con él, mire a mi Profesor de pociones y con algo de pudor...

-profesor...-le llame, el hombre abrió los ojos, mirándome con...¿deseo?- ¿puedo proseguir con el resto?...-pregunte cohibida, todo se quedo en silencio, yo no me atrevía a mirarle a los ojos...

-si...-susurro levemente.

Me tense y abrí los ojos como platos, con un esfuerzo sobre humano, levante la cabeza y lo mire, pero él tenía la suya mirando al techo, asentí lentamente y seguí lamiendo las heridas de garras, terminando en su intimidad, me sonroje terriblemente, debía...debíaaa...sacudí mi pervertida cabeza y auto-convenciéndome de que estaba haciendo una prueba, cogí su miembro suavemente y lo lamí, sintiendo su sabor y como el profesor de pociones, se tensaba, echaba la cabeza atrás, apretaba la sabana debajo de él, sudaba y jadeaba de sorpresa, sonrojada y excitada, cerré los ojos y casi puedo decir que disfrute del intimo contacto, fuí resiguiendo las mordeduras, haciéndolas desaparecer, sentía que se hacía grande y duro por momentos, también un leve temblor del cuerpo de Snape, cuando hube terminado, el profesor tenía una erección enorme, era normal, no todos los días una alumna lame tu cuerpo...pero lejos de ser simplemente morboso o pervertido, era curativo, le salvaba la vida.

-debe darse la vuelta...-susurre sudando y sonrojada.

Abrió los ojos y me miro sonrojado y sudado, le sonreí levemente, Snape asintió y se levanto gimiendo por el dolor de su espalda, cuando le ayude a girar, me senté ahorcajadas sobre él, sin llegar a dañarlo, ya que antes estaba sumamente incomoda, además ya había confianza...

-¿que...?...-empezó, pero le interrumpí.

-siento esto Profesor Snape, pero así estoy más cómoda...-le explique echando el cabello de su cuello...

Lamí una mordedura espantosa, que antes no vi, en su cuello, sonriendo al verla desaparecer, me encantaba este descubrimiento...¡podía curar la gente con mi saliva!...eso sin duda era un gran descubrimiento, proseguí con su espalda, borrando cada una de las heridas allí, luego con sus piernas y la fea herida de su muslo, la lamí agregándole grandes cantidades de saliva...

_-ahora su..._-pense...

Rápidamente me calle, no quería incomodarlo más o excitarlo, quería terminar para ayudarle a bañarse, vestirse y dormir...de pronto tuve una idea, junte mis manos debajo de mi boca y eche allí toda la cantidad de saliva posible, sonreí y la puse sobre su trasero, note que no se había movido y que tenia el rostro hundido en la almohada, supuse que era por la vergüenza de verse descubierto, ya que antes no notó que había mirado allí, suspirando pasee las manos por su trasero expandiendo el fluido, primero no me pareció reaccionar como antes, pero pronto vi que las heridas se curaban, sonreí, eche un poco más para una ultima cosa y sin tocarlo vertí mi fluido en él, lo sentí tensarse y relajarse a la vez, mis sonrisa se ensancho más.

-termine...-susurre, vi que no hacía movimiento alguno, me acerque temiéndome lo peor-¿Profesor?...-susurre lentamente y apreté su hombro.

Sentí que se aguantaba la respiración y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, lo gire, por la rabia de que no me dijera nada, que mirara el techo, o que cuando me acercara cerrara los ojos, le tape, desviando la mirada de su prominente erección...me senté sobre su abdomen y me apoye en mis manos, a cada lado de su cabeza-Profesor mireme...-exigí, él pareció no escucharme, me mordí el labio y intente adivinar que pasaba por su mente, pero me era difícil sin que me mirara...

- abra los ojos por favor...-suplique.

Snape abrió los ojos lentamente, pero no me miro, miro a la pared de la derecha, cansada le cogí la cara e hice que me mirara a los ojos, entonces me espante, sus ojos no tenían ningún signo de vida, suspire...

-Profesor Snape necesita bañarse y dormir, seguro se sentirá mejor...-susurre levantándome de encima suyo.

El pelinegro asintió y se levanto, pase su brazo por encima de mi y le ayude a andar hacía el baño, lo senté en el váter y proseguí a llenar la bañera con agua, cuando hube finalizado dicha tarea, ayude al hombre a meterse en la bañera, me miraba ido, como si su mente no estuviera con su cuerpo, le moje el cabello grasiento, al tocarlo pense que sería grasiento, pero era suave y sedoso, le eche un champo que había allí, le lave el pelo, mirando con gran asombro como con el agua bajaban gran cantidad de sangre y suciedad, volví a repetir el proceso unas dos veces más, luego cogí una esponja y con un gel de baño suave, empece a enjabonarlo, para quitarle el exceso de saliva, primero un brazo, agarre su mano y él me la apretó dando signos de vida, lo mire a los ojos, le sonreí maternalmente y seguí con la tarea de enjabonarlo, cuando hube terminado con el resto de su cuerpo, se lo aclare y le ayude a salir, mojándome en el proceso, estaba empapada, seguro cogía un resfriado, suspire feliz de ayudar a alguien, mire al Profesor a mi lado, lo envolví con una toalla y lo encamine hacía su cama, una vez allí le ayude a ponerse el pijama que me dijo que cogiera y lo metí en la cama, al terminar sonreí...

-allí hay una camisa larga para que la use...-hablo el hombre.

Lo mire asombrada de que hablara, asentí y cogí la camisa que me dijo, fui rápidamente al baño y me cambie, quedándome muy grande la camisa, sonreí era de seda negra, decidí usar solo las braguitas con ello, ya que el bra estaba muy mojado, deje mi ropa en un lugar donde se secara, me senté en una butaca, mirándole, tenia los ojos cerrados, no supe si estaba dormido o no, pero me quedaría despierta hasta que se durmiese, por si tenía fiebre o algo...

Pero vencida por el cansancio me quede dormida...

continuara...

he allí otro cap...espero les haya gustado...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _**los** personajes de "Harry Potter" no me pertenecen...**aquí les va una serie de capítulos, con la intención de hablar un poco del sexy profesor Snape...y de mi personaje Bella/Issie Patt

**Advertencias: este fic puede contener algo de slash fuerte, bashing, un poco de Mery Sue y palabras obscenas, y sobre todo LEMON...mucho lemon... que no le gusta que no lo lea...Gracias**

**cap 4 :Dolor...**

-¡dios mio!...-grito acercándose mucho a mi, la mire perplejo-¿que le hizo el muy...-susurro entre sollozos, se abrazo y siguió llorando amargamente, mientras yo aun no salia de mi perplejidad

-shhh...tranquila...-susurre posando mi brazo sobre sus hombros, recostándola sobre mi.

-¿como?...-hablo en susurros, parpadee sin entender-¿como puedo perdonarlo?¡Si mire lo que le ha echo el muy..._¡Estúpido engendro sin nariz!_...-sonreí débilmente, ante lo que pensó, leí su mente; Legeremancia, sin notarlo, se acerco a mi y empezó a desabotonarme la túnica.

-¿que cree que hace señorita Patt?...-cuestione agarrándola de las manos, temía lo que iba a pasar, pero su mirada suplicante pudo más que yo y la solté.

-simplemente quiero curarle Profesor, simplemente eso...-susurro sacándomela por los hombros y brazos, su cuerpo se aplasto contra el mio, note sus senos pegarse a mi torso, me estremecí y tense sobre ello.

Lentamente me saco el resto de la ropa cuidadosamente, yo simplemente la miraba algo avergonzado e ido, cuando expuso mi piel, la vi acallar un sollozo que quería salir de sus labios, las lagrimas caían por su rostro sin cesar

-no es nada...-hable lentamente, suspirando y apoyando mi rostro entre mis manos.

La sentí desabrochar mi cinturón, me tense de inmediato, eso no era apropiado, me sonroje y vi como Bella también lo hacia, termino de quitármelos y me recosté con la ropa interior, llevaba unos boxers realmente ajustados, sin dejar nada a la imaginación, nunca pensé que alguien me viera así, a parte de las señoritas de la calle...pero no ella...que vergüenza...

Corrió hacia el baño, cogió algunas cosas, unas esponjas y una cubeta llena de agua caliente, y volvió corriendo, nunca creí que alguien se preocuparía por mi de tal manera, la mire atento, con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio, correteo de nuevo hacia el laboratorio, buscando alguna poción que me ayudara, seguramente, recordé que solo había poción para quitar el dolor, pero no para curar las heridas...al poco rato volvió corriendo de nuevo...

-tómese esto profesor...-susurro dándome la mencionada poción.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama, mojo la esponja y me la paso suavemente sobre las heridas, mientras me quejaba suavemente, empezó por las del cuello, bajando lentamente a mi torso...

Se dedico a limpiar todas las heridas de una banda, por que no llegaba a las de la otra banda y la cama, empotrada se lo impedía, hinco una pierna en la cama, decida y se posiciono sombre mi para tener acceso a ellas, aunque su cabello y la capa de mago se lo impidieron, la vi separase de mi, quitarse la capa , quedando solo con la camisa, cogió su corbata, desabrochando algunos botones, pude ver el nacimiento de sus senos y me reprendí por ello, vi que se sujetaba el cabello con la corbata...

-en ese cajón hay gomas y cintas para el pelo...-susurre señalando la mesita al lado de mi cama...

Abrió el cajón, cogió una cinta verde y plateada, de Slytherin y se ato el cabello con ella, le quedaba realmente bien, hubiera preferido que Bella fuera de Slytherin, seria una bruja excelente en esa casa y no en la de Gryffindor, luego se acerco a mi para seguir con la curación..

Me miro horrorizada, con el ceño fruncido...

-_odio a Voy-de-muerto, muchísimo, pero ahora lo aborrezco me encargare de matarle personalmente..._- leí en su mente.

-¿puedes matarle?...-pregunte débilmente, me miro curiosa, se pregunto si tenía activada la Legeremancia-¿y por que no lo haces?...-cuestione de nuevo muerto de curiosidad, si había una posibilidad de que todo esto acabara...¿por que no usarla?...me pregunte...

-por que debe sacrificarse algo...algo que el director no quiere sacrificar...-susurro tranquila, limpiando mis heridas.

-¿el que?...-pregunte después de un largo silencio.

-a mi...-dijo sonriendo tristemente, la mire horrorizado, no podía hacer eso...no se lo iba a permitir, para una persona que no odio y que me "ama"( no se si son las hormonas), no iba a permitirle el suicidio, ni la condena de su alma por encima de los demás.

-¡no!...-grite exaltado, me miro asustada-¡no lo hagas!...-dije sumamente serio.

Asintió y siguió limpiando las heridas callada.

Poco a poco fue bajando por mi cuerpo, limpiando todas las heridas, supuse, que pensaba que la heridas eran realmente extrañas (desactive Legeremancia, no veía justo leer s mente mientras me curaba, era una falta a si intimidad), miro mi ropa interior y luego alzo la cabeza descubriendo que miraba atento a sus movimientos, me sonrió ampliamente...

-no se preocupe Profesor...-susurro posando sus manos en el borde de los calzoncillos y los bajo lentamente, sus ojos siempre fijos en los míos.

Después de un largo rato le di permiso para que mirara, no había más remedio, si no estuviera tan mal, me hubiera curado yo mismo, pero la necesitaba, así que a ella seria la única persona a la que me mostraría algo débil e indefenso, pero eso no quitaba lo nervioso que estaba, con ese gesto, estábamos incumpliendo muchas de las normas, entre la relación profesor-alumno...no había nada más que pudiéramos hacer, solo rogaba a Merlín, que no sucediera nada y que, si sucedía algo, me perdonara...

-recuerde Profesor Snape que estoy curándole no desnudándole por que si...-susurro lentamente, tranquilizándome un poco, pero solo un poco, nada más hasta que mirase mi desnudez, me sonroje de sobremanera y la escuche sollozar, preocupado...

-¿que le pasa señorita Patt?...-pregunte más que preocupado, curioso...

¿No le gustaba?...¡¿pero que carajos decía?!...claro que no le gustaba, estaba curándome no acostándose conmigo, suspire y la mire a los ojos viendo lagrimas en los suyos, puse cara de preocupación, aunque no lo quisiera me preocupaba la chiquilla...negó, sacudió la cabeza y siguió limpiando todas esas heridas, también limpio las de las piernas.

-Profesor termine por delante, le importaría ayudarme a girarlo...-dijo seria.

Asentí y me pare con su ayuda, me giro y al acerco, ahogo un grito, poso sus manos sobre mi espalda, entonces entendí que descubrió mi espalda llena de arañazos, hematomas y latigazos, sentí como sollozaba más, mientras repetía el proceso, nadie nunca lloro tanto por mi...¿realmente se preocupaba por mi?...fruncí el entre cejo al ver que mi consciencia no surgía y me jodía el momento...

Sorprendentemente termino rápido y la sentí posar sus ojos en mi retaguardia, pero pronto no sentí nada, active la lectura de mente( dígase Legeremancia), pero nada, no escuche nada, tenia la mente en blanco, sospeche, que me hechizo...

-¡dios mio!...-chillo de pronto, entonces el cuarto se lleno de el olor de sus lagrimas, sollozo fuertemente, sospeche que descubrió que me habían forzado, mordí la almohada, con suma vergüenza, asco y rabia, intente girarme, pero-¡no!...-grito cortante, me quede quieto, su voz sonaba rota, así que le hice caso, me quito el hechizo de encima, termino con la parte de atrás de mis piernas y suspire...y me giro de nuevo, de una manera más ágil, supongo que con algún nuevo hechizo.

-¿termino señorita Patt?...-pregunte dolido por el brusco movimiento, negó, alce una ceja divertido ante su gran sonrojo.

-debo...debo, cerrarle las heridas y curarlas, pero es que no hay poción...así que escogí otro método...-susurro débilmente, por casi no le oigo, la mire sin entender y ella se sonrojo más, si eso era posible.

-hágalo...-susurre serio.

-lo se...pero...debo...debo...-balbuceo adorbalemnte...¡UN MOMENTO!...¿dije adorable?...vale la falta de sueño me esta afectando/ **si claro Sevy...ahora atrivuyelo a la falta de sueño**...he allí mi capulla inconsciencia/¬¬.

-¿que?...-dije cansado de todo esto, me miro a los ojos, había determinación en ellos.

-debo lamer sus heridas...-susurro, me tense de inmediato...¿había dicho que debía lamer mis heridas?...-mi...mi saliva es curativa...lo probé conmigo misma y con mis mascotas...pero no deseo incomodarlo...-tartamudeo y todo se quedo en silencio, lo pensé por un momento, pero rápidamente rehusé a pensar que la niña era una pervertida, así que rogándole a Merlín, que no sucedieran nada de fuera lo normal...

-hágalo...-dije en un suspiro mirando a cualquier lugar menos a ella...

La sentí acercarse y agarrar mi rostro, acercándose a lamer mi ojo morado, sentí como el dolor de allí se iba desvaneciendo lentamente, abrí los ojos viendo su cara muy sonrojada, separo su lengua de mi y me observo, sonriendo, pero no me atreví a encararla, suspiro y lamió el inmenso corte de mi cuello y varias mordeduras que había allí, no pude evitar gemir y jadear suavemente, a medida que iba lamiendo mis heridas del cuello, sentía un agradable cosquilleo en el bajo vientre.

Se separo mirando su buen trabajo en mi cuello, se sonrojo y sacudió su cabeza, suspirando, prosiguió con mi torso y abdomen, repaso todo mi cuerpo con la lengua, cada musculo cada fibra, temblaba de deseo, de contener mis ganas de lanzarla sobre mi, arrancarle la ropa y hacer algo por lo que me odiaría eternamente...sentí su suave y rosada lengua, barrer mis músculos y cubrirlos de su saliva...

No podía dejar de jadear y gemir, un poco más fuerte esta vez, sentí los cosquilleos de antes incrementarse y endurecer mi intimidad lentamente, tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi auto-control para no lanzarme sobre ella...

-AAAhhhhh...-gemí fuertemente, cuando su lengua se dedico a mi pezón izquierdo, sentí que se endurecían al instante, se posicionó sobre mi, apoyando una mano a cada lado de mi cuerpo, con las rodillas hincadas en el borde de la cama.

Se paralizo terminando mi tortura y mirarme sonrojada, no pude evitar acallar un gemido mordiéndome los labios, cerrando los ojos, las oleadas de placer se incrementaron...

La escuche jadear por la corriente eléctrica, intente abrir los ojos, pero no podía, todo esto me superaba, pronto sentí la humedad de esta en el aire, se olía por todas partes, luego suspiro y agarrando las sabanas debajo de mi caliente cuerpo, la sentí lanzarse contra el otro pezón, que se endureció rápidamente, volví a gemir, sin pudor alguno, mi mano estaba entre sus piernas, note el calor que emanaba de allí...sonreí internamente, no era el único excitado, luego se separo y me hablo con la voz llena de pudor...

-profesor...-me llamo lentamente, de manera sensual, o al menos eso me pareció a mi, abrí los ojos y la mire, ella me miro sorprendida, era realmente sensual y erótica esa niña, aun sin proponerselo- ¿puedo proseguir con el resto?...-pregunto cohibida, un silencio mortal invadió la estancia, vi como no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos...

-si...-susurre levemente.

Levanto la cabeza y me miro, pero yo no pude encararla y mire el techo ignorando mi dolorosa erección, decidida y agarrando las sabanas, bajo sus manos, siguió lamiendo las heridas de garras, terminando en mi intimidad, me sonroje terriblemente, ella iba...ibaaaa...sacudí levemente mi cabeza, cerrando los ojos cuando cogió mi miembro suavemente...

Nadie...absolutamente nadie, me había preparado para lo siguiente que paso, su lengua se poso sobre una de las heridas, en la punta de mi miembro, me tense terriblemente, sentía todos mis músculos tensos, ahora podrías ponerme sobre un taburete recostado y me quedaba recto como una tabla...

Eche la cabeza atrás, apreté la sabana debajo de mi, sonrojado y sobreexcitado, sentí mi cuerpo temblar, cuando fue resiguiendo las marcas que me dejaron esos hijo de puta y como se iba haciendo más grande y duro por momentos, cuando hubo terminado, volví a respirar, pero ahora tenia un gran "problema", que hacia como palo central de una tienda de campaña...

Me avergoncé de mis impulsos más bajos y de mostrarlos tanto a una alumna...¡UNA ALUMNA!...que además formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix...era mi compañera en esta lucha contra el Lord...

-debe darse la vuelta...-susurro sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Abrí lentamente, los ojos y la mire sonrojado y sudado, sonrió y asentí, levantándome gimiendo por el dolor en mi espalda, después de ayudarme, Bella se sentó ahorcajadas sobre mi, me tense...¿que hacía ahora?/**¡ojala se sentara así, pero por la otra banda!...tu me entiendes Sevy ¿no?**...casi grito mi consciencia, la maldije...

-¿que...?...-empece a reclamarle, pero ella me interrumpió.

-siento esto Profesor Snape, pero así estoy más cómoda...-explico echando mi cabello del cuello...

Hizo el mismo procedimiento en mis cuello y espalda, omitiendo mi retaguardia y fue directamente a mi herida en el muslo, me estremecí al nuevo contacto de su caliente y húmeda lengua...

No se movió después de un largo tiempo, pero sentí sus manos húmedas pasearse sobre mi trasero, no me moví, hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada, pero pronto sentí una substancia caliente y muy húmeda, caer entre mis glúteos, me tense y me relaje a la vez, al no sentir más ese dolor...

-termine...-susurro cerca de mi, pero yo no me moví-¿Profesor?...-prosiguió preocupada, apretando mi hombro.

Me aguante la respiración, y la sentí acercarse a mi, para que la mirara, pero yo, comportándome infantilmente, desviaba la mirada al techo o a la pared o, incluso cerraba los ojos...no podía mirarla...me daba asco a mi mismo, dejar que me usaran de esa manera...era una humillación muy grande para mi...sentí mis ojos arder ante las lagrimas que reprimía...mi corazón oscuro, dañado, se rompió en mil pedazos y Voldemort los estaba calcinando con el fuego maldito...

La oí suspirar, sentarse sobre mi abdomen y apoyar sus manos, a cada lado de mi cabeza...

-Profesor míreme...-exigió- abra los ojos por favor...-suplico lastimeramente.

Abrí los ojos, pero no la mire, no lo merecía, ella era un ángel puro, no podía corromperla, por el simple echo de que me gustara.../**se sincero contigo mismo Sevy...tu la amas como loco...como yo.../**ya pero ese no era el caso, el caso era que ella era pura y yo corrupto...nunca estaríamos juntos...

Sus manos me sacaron de nuevo de mis cavilaciones, agarró mi rostro y me hizo mirarla, se espanto, la mire sin ganas, ni vida, con suma tristeza y vergüenza de mi mismo...

-Profesor Snape necesita bañarse y dormir, seguro se sentirá mejor...-susurro apartándose de mi.

Me levante asintiendo, paso mi brazo sobre ella y me ayudo a andar hacía el baño, me sentó en el váter y prosiguió a llenar la bañera con agua, cuando hubo finalizado dicha tarea, me ayudo a meterme en la bañera, la miraba sin vida, cogió una cubeta llena de agua y mojo mi cabello grasiento, me echo champo y me aclaro tres veces, viendo con gran asombro la cantidad de sangre y suciedad que salia de mi cabello.

Cogió una esponja, un gel de baño suave y me enjabonó, empezó por el brazo derecho, me agarro de la mano y se la apretó dando signos de vida, me miro a los ojos y me sonrió maternalmente, mi corazón se acelero, luego siguió con la tarea de enjabonarme, cuando termino, aclaro mi cuerpo con agua caliente, que relajo mis músculos y me ayudo a salir de la bañera, se mojo en el proceso, suspiro y me miro, me envolvió con una toalla, me ayudo a llegar a mi cuarto, cogió un pijama que me gustaba y que se lo pedí, me ayudo a vestirme y metió en la cama, como si de una madre, arropando a su hijo se tratase, luego me miro y me sonrió...

Nadie nunca hizo tanto por mi, cerré los ojos sintiendo otra vez las ganas de lanzarme a abrazar su cintura y llorar a mares, pero reprimí, al ver lo realmente mojada que estaba y que iba a coger una neumonitis...

-allí hay una camisa larga para que la use...-hable débilmente.

Me miro asombrada de que hablara, cogió la camisa, asintiendo y corrió al baño a cambiarse, cuando termino volvió, la camisa le iba grande, pero no le quedaba mal, era una de mis camisas favoritas, se veía muy bien con ella.

Dejo su ropa encima de una butaca cerca la chimenea, para que se secara y se sentó en una butaca, seguramente mirándome, aparente estar dormido, para ver si ella también se iba a dormir y lo conseguí, cayo rápidamente dormida, vencida por el cansancio...

Abrí los ojos encontrándome con un gran espectáculo erótico, estaba apoyada sobre un posa-brazos del sofá, aplastando sus senos contra él, haciéndolos ver más prominentes, su pecho subía y bajaba a cada respiración, acentuando eso, tenia las piernas cruzadas mostrando su ropa interior blanca, con encaje negro...no me pregunten como se eso...su boca roja, entreabierta, podía ver su experimentada y excitante lengua...me estremecí recordando, por donde paso esa lengua...

Me levante, como pude y me acerque a ella, cogiéndola en brazos y posandola sobre la cama, me aparte e intente ir a dormir yo en la butaca, pero cual fue mis sorpresa al ver que estaba aferrada a mi pijama, como cuando era pequeña, sonreí como pocas veces hacía y me eche a su lado, procurando no acercarme mucho, mi cuerpo aun estaba excitado y no quería hacer nada que no debería...

-Profesor Snape...-susurro contra mi boca, sensualmente, me humedecí los labios, ansioso de probar los suyos, notando como su aliento chocaba contra ellos y hormigueaban...

-lo siento...-susurre antes de besarla ferozmente.

Lejos de despertarse, note como se aferraba más a mi, pasando una pierna por encima mio, pero se escurría, así que la agarre, notando la firmeza y la suavidad de su piel, y la coloque bien sobre mi...

-Sev...-jadeo, cuando lamí su cuello, sabía condenadamente bien...

Mi miembro se fricciono contra su intimidad, una gran corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo, cuando la escuche gemir...pero también me despertó de mi trance, me sorprendí al encontrarme embistiéndola, me paralice, espantado de lo que podría haberle hecho a esa chiquilla y me levante de la cama horrorizado, pero ella se despertó o al menos eso creí yo, me busco con los ojos idos...estaba adormilada...

-¿Profesor?...-me llamo buscándome con la mano-¿Profesor?...-dijo llamándome de nuevo, no respondí-¡¿Profesor?!...-dijo sollozando, rápidamente, me senté a su lado...

-estoy aquí Bella...-susurre, ella se abalanzo sobre mi, abrazándome, caímos para atrás en la cama, sollozaba...

-no...no...se vaya...quédese a mi lado...-dijo entre sollozo y sollozo.

-de acuerdo...estaré contigo ahora y siempre...te lo prometo...-susurre contra su cuello, ella jadeo y asintió, tranquilizándose y durmiendo de nuevo, suspire y como me esperaba me quede yo también dormido...

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, más contento de lo que me esperaba, teniendo en cuenta la tortura a la que fui sometido, sonreí socarronamente e intente abrir los ojos, pero los rayo del sol me deslumbraron, parpadee, levantándome de la cama, pero no pude, ya que tenía un peso cálido sobre mi pecho...

¡Abrí los ojos alarmado!...mire hacia a abajo y vi una cabellera negra, mi corazón se desboco, cuando escuche un suspiro acompañado de mi nombre, respire intentando tranquilizar mi acelerado corazón e intente ver quien carajos estaba encima de mi, me moví un poco, procurando ver quien era, ella también se movió y vi quien era...

-¿Patt?...-me pregunte confuso, ella jadeo y se acomodo sobre mi, abrazando mi cintura, no entendí nada...

Hasta que recordé la noche anterior...ella me había ayudado, me curo y cuido de mi... suspire cansado de tanto pensar, así que probé el levantarme...

-Patt levántese...-susurre en su oído.

Intentando despertarla, ella simplemente se removió inquieta y se acomodó más sobre mi, entonces, pensé rápidamente y poco a poco fui quitándole los brazos de encima mio, pude levantarme y me encamine rápido hacia el baño...

Me lave la cara y los dientes, cuando me seque la cara y me encamine de nuevo al cuarto, me encontré de nuevo con otro espectáculo de la pequeño duende, estaba dormida de lado, con los brazos extendidos, juntando sus senos, se veían, gracias(en serio gracias) a que al dormir se desabotonaron algunos botones más, una pierna recta y la otra extendida, mostrando sus largas piernas y su sexy ropa interior, que no tapaba demasiado su trasero, aunque su rostro era el colmo, estaba hermosa, con una cara tranquila, calmada, la imagen me paralizo, a medio secado de las manos, me apoye en el marco de la puerta y la observe dormir...

Pero reaccione, cuando vi el reloj cerca de la chica, llegaba tarde al desayuno y Albus vendría a buscarme, no podía encontrarme aquí con ella...pensaría lo peor de mi, así que la tape, tape esa tentación andante y busque la ropa que me iba a poner, saque una camisa azul, unos pantalones negros y mi famosa túnica negra...

Me quite el pijama, mirando la chica...si alguien entrara ahora, pensaría que habría pasado algo entre nosotros esa noche, pero no...casi, pero no...suspire terminando de vestirme, mire su ropa sobre el sofá, arrugado y algo sucio por mi sangre, así que recite un hechizo, la ropa se fue a lavar y a planchar sola, lego le deje una nota, avisándole que salia yo primero, para que no sospecharan y dejándole mi contraseña...sonreí ante mi caligrafía, me acerque a la chica y bese su frente...

-gracias Pa...Bella...-susurre sonriendo de medio lado y salí del cuarto para encaminarme al Gran Comedor...

continuara...

no se que tal les pareció este cap...lo escribí a las 01/30h de la mañana...tenía mucho sueño y falta de inspiración...tuve que leer algunos fics sobre Snape y ver las 4 primeras películas, para que volviera la HDP de mi inspiración...pero denle una oportunidad...chaoooo


	5. Chapter 5

**cap 5: Sueños varios...**

Me levante al día siguiente en un lugar cálido y cómodo, abrí los ojos, encontrándome con las sabanas negras, fruncí el ceño sin saber de quien era ese cuarto, cuando me serené, recordé que estaba en el cuarto y cama del Profesor Snape, mire a mi alrededor para saber si estaba, pero no...a mi lado solo estaba mi uniforme, seco, bien doblado y planchado, mis zapatos y a un lado un pedazo de papel, lo abrí y lo leí...

_Señorita tiene aquí su uniforme, vaya a clase que yo me adelante para que no viesen que íbamos juntos, ya sabe lo estrictas que son en ese sentido las normas, además sería un rumor estúpido y la distraería..._

_SS_

Suspire

-ese hombre...-sonreí.

Como me dijo me vestí, me peine y me disponía a salir de allí, cogiendo mis libros, por suerte ese día me tocaban las mismas clases, llegue a la puerta de salida, pero había un problema...

-¿como mierda salgo ahora?...-me pregunte ¿cual era la contraseña? Suspire y mire de nuevo la nota de Snape, abajo había unas letras difíciles de leer...

_La contraseña es...DOLOR..._

Dije la palabra y vi con gran asombro como los ladrillos se iban quitando uno a uno, abriéndome paso, sonreí y salí, no sin antes percatarme de que no hubiera nadie y me encamine a mi clase de herbología, llegue tarde y la clase entera se me quedo mirando, sonrojada y tímida, me senté con Hermione, sin mediar palabra, ella me miro extrañada, le mire suplicante y ella asintió callándose.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminada la clase de herbología y después de casi quedarme dormida allí mismo, y haber bostezado como unas quince veces en la clase, corrí como loca a la de Snape, no quería llegar tarde y ademas quería saber que tal andaban sus heridas, pero al llegar no había ni un alma, siquiera estaba él, fui a sentarme en mi lugar y encima de mi mesa había una rosa negra, un paquete y una nota, sonreí, cogí la rosa oliéndola, olía condenadamente bien, abrí la nota y la leí...

_En agradecimiento:_

_Ábralo en el momento justo y en el lugar adecuado...espero le guste..._

_Caballero Oscuro._

-¿Caballero Oscuro?...-pregunte quedadamente, alzando una ceja, sonriendo...

No divise que el Profesor me miraba desde la puerta, mire la rosa y la acaricie oliéndola de nuevo, cerré los ojos sonriendo como boba, suspire y cogí el paquetito, fui a abrirlo, cuando escuche la voz de Luna.

-buenos días Bella...-susurro sentándose a mi lado.

-buenos días Luna...-dije sonriéndole y guardando el paquete en mi bolsa.

Entonces vi al Profesor entrar, se le veía muy animado, teniendo en cuenta lo que sufrió la tarde pasada, lo mire con preocupación, él me devolvió la mirada tímida y tranquila, supe que en ese momento estaba bien, sonreí algo cansada y apoyando mi cabeza en mis brazos, le preste atención, bostezando alguna que otra vez, mientras él me mandaba miradas de preocupación y se sonrojaba...

Después de meda hora...

Sonriendo perezosamente, cerré los ojos intentando escuchar su sexy voz, que me adormilaba aun más, carraspeo y levante la cabeza observándolo, no era conmigo, pero aun así me miraba de vez en cuando, ido, aunque algunas veces sus ojos negros mostraban más que agradecimiento, yo le sonreía para tranquilizarlo...

-¿paso algo con el Profesor?...-pregunto la morena a mi lado, las otras tres( Mione, Ginny y Luna) se interesaron, mire a mi nueva y reciente amiga, y le sonreí misteriosamente, guiñándole el ojo, entonces ella sonrió pícara y me devolvió el gesto.

-¿que hay entre vosotras dos?...-pregunto Hermione muerta de la curiosidad.

-na...na...nada...-susurre bostezando.

Apoyé de nuevo la cabeza entre mis brazos y cerré los ojos, suspirando feliz, me sentía feliz, útil...por fin servia de algo mis poderes, por fin salvaba a alguien importante, hasta la fecha, para mi...

Una nube pesada se instalo dentro de mi cabeza y me indujo a quedarme algo dormida, aunque escuchaba las voces de mis compañeros, si, pero como si fueran un eco...también el sonido que hacía la túnica de Snape, por el viento y el movimiento. Todo lo contrario a lo que yo me esperaba, el Profesor, me dejo descansar el cuarto de hora que quedaba, sin molestarme, ni alzar la voz...sonreí, sintiendo como Aylin me acariciaba la cabeza...

Dentro de mis "sueños"...(pongo entre comas, por que no estaba del todo dormida), pude divisar a Severus, tumbado sobre una cama, nada más que cubierto por las sabanas azules, las de la enfermería, las reconocí, que contrastaban con su piel, sonreía provocativamente, apoyado en sus codos y mirando en mi dirección, de pronto me vi, acercarme a él, me mire y estaba casi desnuda, solo el camisón reglamentario y traslucido, de Hogwarts, era lo que me tapaba, tenía una amplia sonrisa, me subí a la cama, a cuatro patas, mostrando lo que el camisón tapaba...

-_es hermosa, señorita Patt_...-susurro sensualmente, el moreno contra mi oreja.

Agarrándome de la cintura, me sentó sobre él, note su ardiente y tensa erección, cubierta por las sabanas, contra mi humedad, suspire cuando me movió, para colocarme bien y la tela acarició mi hinchado clítoris...antes de todo, Sev agarro su varita y hechizo la estancia, se cerraron las cortinas, lanzo también el hechizo de silencio, por mucho que hiciéramos ruido, no se escucharía ninguno fuera...además hechizo el pequeño cubículo, para que pasara desapercibido, que no se viera...

-_Profesor..._-susurre contra su cuello, empezando a lamer su cuello- _le amo, Profesor_...-jadee, al notar una mano acariciar la base de mis senos.

Me miro entre feliz y pícaro, sonreí y me lance a su labios, besándole ferozmente, agarrando su miembro, metiendo las manos entre las sabanas, jadeo por la sorpresa y empecé un delicioso vaivén, que lo trastorno, ya no podía besarme seguidamente, se distraía...

Me separe de él y lo mire a los ojos, sonrió, sus ojos negros brillaron de pasión y amor, me encontré contra la cama y el sobre mi, jadeando, una capa fina de sudor cubría su cuerpo, sentí sus manos sobre mis senos, apretando la tela de mi prenda, escuche el rasgar de la tela, pero lejos de enojarme, sonreí y me excite más, subí mis manos acariciando su fuerte espalda, mi excitación crecía por momentos...

-_yo también le amo Patt.._.-susurro con la boca llena de mi seno.

Una corriente electrifica, atravesó mi cuerpo, yendo a parar en mi intimidad, eche la cabeza atrás, aferrándome a los negros y suaves cabellos del hombre, pegándolo contra mis senos, para que no se apartase de allí, mientras sus manos acariciaban mis piernas temblorosas...así pasamos durante un largo tiempo, acariciándonos, lamiéndonos y explorándolos, con gran devoción...

Me beso y lamió todo el cuerpo, hasta ir a parar a mi intimidad, gemí, cuando jugo con mi ombligo, pero las caricias cesaron, abrí los ojos, viendo como me miraba pidiendo permiso, yo le sonreí sonrojada, tímida, pero decidida, quería que fuera él el que me amara esa horrible noche...que borrara de mi todo el sufrimiento pasado...

Así que dándole mi consentimiento, casi salto de la alegría, se lazo sobre mi, entre mis piernas, prácticamente se comió mi intimidad, empezó lamer, chupar y mordisquear, haciéndome perder la cabeza...

Tras tres orgasmos que me dejaron exhausta, se elevo, se posicionó entre mis piernas, elevándolas y enrollarlas en su espalda, no me di cuenta, hasta que agarro mi rostro y lo dirigió hacia él, lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados, por el cansancio...

-_¿estas segura Bella?..._-susurro sonrojado, jadeante, olvidándose de las formalidades, sonreí.

-_si...Severus...quiero olvidar...quiero sentirte parte de mi, como la ultima vez.._.-susurre, aunque mi yo actual no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que decía...

Lo sentí entrar, un grito del mas puro placer se escucho en toda la enfermería, suerte que él puso un hechizo silenciador, seguido de un potente gruñido, casi inhumano...

me desperté sobresaltada, Ay a mi lado sonreía, jadeaba y sudaba, mi cuerpo estaba excitado y entumecido, mi ropa interior estaba húmeda...

-¿fue divertido?...-me pregunto la morena a mi lado, la mire con los ojos grandes.

-¿que...que fue lo que hiciste?...-susurre fuertemente, ella sonrió pervertidamente, la mire sorprendida, quien diría que Aylin tuviera una mente tan creativa...

-solo te mostraba una de mis visiones...esta se producirá en quinto año...claro, solo si se sigue con lo escrito...-susurro divertida, yo sonrojada y en contra de mi voluntad, sonreí impaciente, viendo donde estaba sentado el hombre de mis sueños y planificando como tenerlo ente mis piernas, lo más pronto posible, sacudí mi cabeza, sacando esos pervertidos pensamientos, mire al Profesor, que estaba muy tenso y con un leve sonrojo...

Abrí mis ojos como platos...¿quizás tenia activada Legeremancia?...empece a sudar, mire a la loca de mi nueva amiga, que sonreí feliz...

-¿Ay, él...ejem...él lo sabe?...-pregunte desesperada, ella negó de pronto seria.

-no...no tiene activada Legeremancia...-susurro, me relaje- no te preocupes...¿crees que yo te dejaría ver eso si supiera que él nos lee la mente?...-pregunto, mirándome intensamente, yo negué- pues tranquilízate, de acuerdo...-asentí- y dime...¿que tal fue?...-pregunto interesada, me sonroje y sonreí pervertidamente...¡ya se me pego lo pervertida!...

-fue, realmente, excitante...deseo que suceda ya...-susurre feliz y con los ojos brillantes, la de mirada negra, sonrió...

Cuando hubo terminada la clase, me quede la última para poder hablar con Sev, estaba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo _El Profeta_.

-¿Bella vamos?...-me pregunto Ay.

-ir a coger sitio ahora voy, debo hacer algo...-susurre distraída, ellas asintieron, vi como Ay sonreía pícaramente, suspire, esa pervertida...

Cuando estuve sola con él, me acerque a donde estaba y carraspee, Snape bajo su periódico y me miro, vi como sus mejillas adquirían un color rojizo, sonreí por tal suceso, él frunció el ceño.

-¿desea algo señorita Patt?...-pregunto cordialmente.

-¿esta usted bien?...-pregunte preocupada, pero todo lo contrario a lo que me esperaba, me sonrió.

-si...-susurro- gracias por preguntar...hizo mucho por mi ayer...y le agradezco el que no se lo haya contado a nadie...el que lo mantenga entre nosotros...-volvió a decir levantándose de su sillón.

Suspire clamada, pensé que me gritaría, me agradaba que me hablara bien, pero nadie me preparo para lo siguiente, el Profesor cogió mi mano y me jalo hacia él, abrazándome, abrí mis ojos como platos.

-¿Pro...Profesor?...-pregunte sonrojada, él me separo de si y carraspeo incomodo- Profesor como usted dijo, es algo entre usted y yo...no debe preocuparse, que no diré nada y puede contar conmigo cuando quiera...-susurre sonriéndole amigablemente-¿Profesor?...-pregunte ahora tímida.

-dígame...-susurro apoyado en su escritorio.

-bueno...pues...el caso...-empece a balbucear de nuevo, lo escuche resoplar y suspirar, lo mire y me sonreía burlonamente, entonces por arte de magia (notase el sarcasmo), le sonreí tranquila-bueno...si sucede de nuevo...si le llama de nuevo, a la vuelta puedo... mmmmmm...esperar su llegada, por si esta herido o simplemente quiere usted una compañía silenciosa o lo que sea...-dije sonrojada.

-si...-susurro girándose hacía su estantería de pociones, no puedo ver mi inmensa sonrisa de alegría, asentí y me dispuse a irme, cuando le escuche- venga al terminar las clases a mis aposentos, quiero enseñarle algo... y luego vaya a descansar un poco, que esta usted muy cansada...-susurro.

Lo mire por encima del hombro, se retorcía las manos nervioso, asentí y salí de allí, con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, fuera no divise como una sombra nos miraba desde hacia rato con una rara sonrisa en los labios...

...0.0.0

-¿donde estuviste anoche?...-me casi grito Mione.

Acorralándome en la mesa, sin escapatoria, sin proponerme mire donde la mesa de los Profesores, respingue un poco al ver que Snape nos prestaba atención, mirándonos de vez en cuando y jugando con su comida, desvié la mirada de él y mire de nuevo la chica que me miraba cómplice.

-no es lo que piensas Mione...-suspire resignada.

Sonrió y se aparto lentamente, pero de nuevo me sentí acorralada por Ginny...

-puede que a ella la hayas toreado, pero a mi no...-hablo seriamente- así que...¿dime donde estabas anoche y con quien la pasaste?...-susurro, me tense, estaba como una tabla, pero llego la voz de mi salvadora..

-¡oh vamos!¡dejarla en paz!...-susurro Luna, le agradecí con los ojos.

Después de que me dejara, terminamos de comer y fuimos a las demás clases de esa mañana, cuando hube terminado, perdiendo de vista a las chicas, me encamine a la clase de pociones, ya que me apetecía verle y por su petición de antes, lo que no sabía era si estaba allí, llame a la puerta y abrí al no escuchar nada, entre y lo vi parado cerca de su escritorio sobándose la cabeza, lo mire confusa.

-¿que le sucede?...-pregunte.

-nada...-dijo sonrojado, guardándose algo en el bolsillo, la curiosidad me mataba, pero rápido desistí-¿nos vamos?...-pregunto.

-espere un momento...-dije.

Saque de mi mochila el paquete, la rosa y el sobre, este último lo doble y me lo guarde en el bra, sin que el profesor lo viera, luego pose el paquete sobre su escritorio, bajo su atenta mirada y lo abrí lentamente, cuando lo hube abierto mire su contendido...

-es precioso...-susurre, un hermoso colgante de plata con el emblema de Hogwarts, y una pulsera con el emblema de Slytherin, también de plata con toques verdes.

Sonreí y le pedí a Snape que me pusiera el colgante, me puse de espaldas y se lo entregué, eleve mi cabello, exponiendo mi cuello y me lo puso lentamente, sin quererlo, me figuraba, rozo mi piel con sus manos, me estremecí y lo oí suspirar, después me gire y le sonreí, me puse la pulsera y volví a sonreírle radiante.

-Gracias Caballero oscuro...-susurre, el ojinegro me miro sorprendido.

-¿como?...-balbuceo confuso.

-nada, nada...-dije restándole importancia.

-de acuerdo...-suspiro- ¿Nos vamos?...-pregunto de nuevo, andando hacia la puerta.

Asentí y corrí detrás del hombre sonriendo, pero rápido perdí su rastro, ya que unos alumnos se interpusieron en mi camino, y me quede cerca del pasillo que llevaba hacía las mazmorras, el señor Filch, seguro merodeaba por allí, para "atrapar" a los alumnos "in fraganti" fuera de horario, escuche el maullido de la señora Norris y me asuste, si me pillaban allí, estaba en un buen lío, cuando divise la sombra del portero del colegio y no sabía que hacer, algo o alguien me jalo hacía un pasillo invisible a simple vista, atrapándome entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-¿que...?...-empece.

-ssssshhhhhhhtttttttt...-susurro en mi oído estremeciéndome.

Calladita levante la mirada y lo mire a los ojos, nuestros labios se rozaron, yo suspire teniendo ganas de lanzarme contra él y besarle fervientemente, Sev pareció leerme la mente, porque unió nuestras bocas en un cálido y breve beso, fue un beso fugaz, como un roce, se separo y miro hacía el portero, que pasaba por delante nuestro sin vernos, sonreí apoyada en el pecho del Profesor, sintiendo su mano en mi cintura y la otra apoyada, al lado de mi cabeza.

-vamos...-susurro agarrándome de la mano y arrastrándome hacía las mazmorras. Una vez cerca de sus aposentos...

- Agradecimiento...-susurro y la pared se abrió ladrillo a ladrillo, sonreí y me arrastro de nuevo hacía dentro de los aposentos.

Dentro solté la mochila a un lado, me quite la capa reglamentaría, el jersey y me senté en una de las butacas, estaba agotada, me apoyé en el respaldo y cerré los ojos descansando un poco.

-¿esta cansada?...-pregunto cerca de mi, simplemente asentí y le mire perezosamente, abrace mis piernas, recargándome en ellas- descanse ahora vengo...-hablo, asentí de nuevo lentamente, pero antes de irse -Dobby...-llamo al elfo doméstico, este apareció, mirando a Sev con algo de temor, luego me miro, sus grandes ojos dorados brillaron y sus orejas de murciélago temblaron de alegría, le sonreí- ¿puedes preparar cena para dos, por favor?...-le pregunto amablemente, este asintió a punto de llorar por la felicidad, de que por fin alguien le pedía algo por favor y desapareció limpiándose las lagrimas, con un pañuelo cochambroso...

Aun con la sonrisa en la cara y perezosa como uno mismo( o sea un perezoso), me levante y subí las escaleras, llegando a las habitaciones, abrí la del cuarto, Severus no estaba allí, mire la cama que me atraía, bostece descalzándome y me eche sobre ella, empece a dormirme, hasta que escuche un carraspeo, abrí lentamente los ojos y lo vi allí parado, observándome, con sus negros ojos, me gire posicionándome de lado, para mirarlo, estaba serio y cruzado de brazos...

-¿pasa algo Profesor?...-pregunte soñolienta.

-¿que hace en mi cama?...-cuestiono alzando una ceja, sonreí perezosamente.

-tengo sueño...ayer me la pase cuidando de alguien importante para mi...-susurre levemente.

-¿en serio?...-encaro una ceja, le mire sorprendida ante la sonrisa de burla...¡¿Severus Snape ESTABA BROMEANDO?!...

...

…..

...¡CORED TODOS EL FIN DEL MUNDO SE ACERCA!...

…...

…...

…...¡¿EL CIELO SE CAE?!...¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!...

Sonreí ante mis ocurrencias y delirios...

-si...-susurre.

Levantándome lentamente, mi cabello, antes esparcido por la cama, cayo hacía delante tapando gran parte de mis hombros y cara, enmarcando mir rostro, sonreí ante la perplejidad del hombre frente a mi, no se como me vería, pero su mirada me gusto, como si me admirara...

-¿Profesor quiere echarse conmigo?...-proseguí mirándole divertida...

Se tenso, pero pase por alto ese echo, al verlo tan atractivo, suspire como boba, llevaba sus pantalones negros, con una camisa blanca y un chaleco menos negro que los pantalones, o sea, sin túnica, su cabello recogido en una pequeña coletita, estaba hermoso...

Sonreí, señalándole la cama, con unos golpecitos a mi lado y alargando mi mano hacia él, invitándole a tomar su lugar a mi lado, suspiro y haciéndome caso, se sentó a mi lado, mi sonrisa se ensancho cuando agarre su hombro y lo jale, para que se tumbara en la cama, sonreí posicionándome sobre él, Snape me miro serio, pero en el fondo divertido, ante lo atrevida que era...

-¡oh!...-medio grite fingiendo inocencia-¿que es esa sonrisa Profesor?...-pregunte divertida, este sonrió socarronamente.

-¿que sonrisa Patt?...-cuestiono, aferrándose a mi cintura.

Recordé mi visión...¿quizás se adelantaba?...sonreí retadoramante, me incline sobre él, iba a besarle, pero na idea me ilumino( koras:ya era hora que mencionara mi frase predilecta en este fic... :¬¬), lo mire entrecerrar los ojos, esperando que hiciera contacto, pero me desvié y le bese la mejilla y me acomode sobres su pecho, sonriendo divertida, Severus suspiro y me abrazo...

-¿supongo que pasara la noche conmigo?...-susurro, yo alce la cabeza y sonreí pícara- no de esa manera, Patt...-dijo divertido, reí.

-si...si no le importa que compartamos cama...-susurre feliz, él negó...

-¿señor Snape?...-llamo la voz chillona de Dobby, desde fuera del cuarto.

-¿si, Dobby?...-contesto el hombre de mirada negra.

-la cena esta servida...-volvió a hablar el elfo, Sev me miro con un brillo especial en los ojos. Se levanto con migo en brazos...

-ahora voy Dobby, ya puedes retirarte...-susurro el Profesor, fuera se oyó un chasquido de dedos y luego nada, supusimos que se había ido-¿tiene hambre Señorita Patt?...-soltó, dejándome en el suelo, asentí...y de pronto todo se torno negro...

-¡Señorita Patt!...-escuche a lo lejos- ¡Patt!...¡Patt!...¡PATT!...-grito la voz acercándose, me levante de golpe asustada.

-¡¿QUE?!...-grite aterrada, mire a mi alrededor, viendo como la clase y señorita Sybil, me veía atónita-¿que...que paso?...-pregunte confundida, si hace un instante estaba con...

-¿esta usted bien?...-susurro su voz...¡su voz!...alce la cabeza viendo al hombre vestido de negro a mi lado, mirándome preocupado-dígame Señorita Patt...¿esta usted bien?...-volvió a formular la pregunta, asentí sonrojada, mirándolo a los ojos, él también se sonrojo...

-¿seguro?...-escuche a mis amigos detrás preguntar, me gire encarándolos.

-si...si estoy bien...no os preocupéis...-susurre algo ida.

Mirando a Snape con los ojos como platos...¡¿QUE CARAJOS HABÍA SUCEDIDO?!...me pregunte...¿donde estaba esa cena y Dobby?...¿y la cama que íbamos a compartir?...mire a Aylin, esta me devolvió la mirada preocupada...¿entonces ella no fue la de la visión?...¿era solo un sueño?...suspire pesadamente, agarrándome las sienes...

-¿que pena?...-susurre, entonces sentí un apretón en mi hombro, mire hacía allí encontrándome una masculina mano, mire al dueño de dicha mano...

-¿seguro?...-pregunto mirándome a los ojos...

-si, Profesor...estoy perfectamente...-sonreí, él sonrió levemente y se giro hacía la profesora que miraba todo sin entender...

- Profesora...la señorita Patt, me acompañara, quiero ver si de verdad esta bien...-hablo con la profesora...

Me gire a los demás, mire a Draco a mi lado, que me miraba preocupado, ese chico era un cielo, un buen amigo, lo que pasaba era que su padre le inculcaba unos falsos principios, ya hablaría con Lucius...suspire...

-¿Draco, que paso?...-pregunte por lo bajini, él respingó y me miro con ojos llorosos, para lanzarse sobre mi regazo, abrazándome preocupado.

-parecías muerta...estabas hablando con ella...-señalo a Aylin- sonreías divertida, hablando del ojo interior y ayudándome...¡cuando te caíste sobre la mesa muerta!...te tomaron el pulso, pero no tenias, estabas rígida y fría, mirando la nada...sin vida...-susurro contra mi falda, le acaricie la cabeza-¡madrina estabas muerta y me asuste!...-grito temblando- llame al Profesor Snape, que pasaba por allí y escucho los gritos de todos...se apresuro a venir...te vio y quiso llevarte a la enfermería para reanimarte, pero tan solo te toco, tu corazón latió, lo escuchamos todos, tu piel pálida, se sonrojo y vimos como respirabas...intentamos despertarte, así que todos te llamamos y te despertaste...-susurro mirándome, con lagrimas en los ojos, mi falda se mojo con sus lagrimas, ese chico era adorable, le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, estaba temblando aun más y lo abrace...

-tranquilo ahijado...-susurre, él asintió, luego se sonrojo, por la pequeña escena- me gire a los demás y susurre-_¡Obliviate_!...-grite hechizándolos a todos.

Menos a los profesores(¡por supuesto!) y a Hermione, que le guiñe el ojo, se había sonrojado al ver al rubio platino, tan sensible, sonreí divertida, los dos profesores se miraron entre si, luego a mi...

-ya se, ya se...no se puede hechizar a los alumnos...pero no quiero que se sepa que morí por unos minutos...ya saben...por el "Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"...-dije haciendo el gesto de entre comillas, Severus suspiro y Sybil me miro perpleja, yo negué divertida...viendo a los demás acostado, ya que el hechizo les hizo desmayarse a todos...

-acompáñeme señorita Patt...-susurro el moreno serio, asentí e iba a levantarme, pero no pude, mis piernas no respondían- vayámonos...-ordeno con voz grabe, yo lo mire dubitativa y él alzo una ceja-¿sucede algo Patt?...-pregunto preocupado.

-no puedo moverme...-susurre asustada, lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos, se acerco a mi, arrodillándose frente a mi y posiciono su mano en mi rodilla...

-¿siente mi mano?...-pregunto sin pudor alguno, yo me estremecí y asentí algo sonrojada- Patt iré subiendo la mano y bajando, para ver si usted la siente a lo largo de toda su pierna...¿entendió?...-cuestiono, con un ligero sonrojo, asentí.

Poco a poco fue subiendo su mano, desde mir rodilla, asta el borde de la falda, mirando su mano, luego se paro y me miro a los ojos.

-si la siento...-susurre débilmente, con voz temblorosa, asintió y fue bajándola hasta el tobillo, yo me estremecía levemente, sin que la profesora se diera cuenta, pero Her si...y me sonrió pícara...

-¿ahora?...-pregunto La profesora, asentí frenéticamente, Sev se levantó y miro a la mujer a su lado extrañado- no entiendo como puede ser, que si sienten, pero que no se muevan...-dijo muy confundido, no entendía nada, yo asustada apretaba la tela de mi falda y me mordía el labio intentando no llorar, me quedaría invalida, sin motivo alguno.

-Severus, sera mejor llevarla con Pomfrey, ella sabrá que hacer...-susurro la mujer del ojo interior, este asintió, se acerco de nuevo a mi...

-señorita Granger ayúdeme...-ordeno el moreno.

Mione asintió y se acerco rápida, esquivando a nuestros compañeros aun desmayados, me ayudo a ponerme en pie, llevándome junto al profesor, que me veía realmente preocupado, yo asustada, me aferré a la castaña, intentando acallar y reprimir mis sollozos, una vez al lado de Snape, me cogió en brazos, al estilo nupcial, me aferre a el también, procurando esconder mi cara en su pecho, mientras salíamos, de la clase de adivinación, la leona, fue a seguirnos...

-quédese aquí Granger y procure, que los demás sepan que ella esta bien...-susurro, ella asintió rápidamente y se encamino dentro de la clase, yo la mire por encima del hombro del profesor.

-profesor...-llame...o mejor dicho gemí lastimosamente, agacho la cara y me miro a los ojos- ¿que me pasa?...-pregunte aterrada, temblando entre sus brazos, él afino más su agarre en mi.

-no se preocupe Patt...averiguaremos que le sucedió y que le pasa ahora...-susurro tranquilizándome...

continuara...

koras:MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAAJAJAJAAA AA...(HE VUELTOOOOO)

- mirada de miedo total, mientras su sensei, eleva las manos al cielo y se carcajea de manera maligna(igual que Inuyasha en el capitulo, donde es poseído por la pulga Shura, prometida de Myouga)

koras: n.n OS DEJARE A LA MITAD...ES QUE NO ME LLEGO LA INSPIRACIÓN DIVINA...AUN NO, PERO ESTO ES LO QUE HAY, ASÍ QUE NO SEAN CRUELES, ADEMÁS PRONTO (SUPONGO QUE E DÍAS) TENDRÉ EL OTRO CAP, CON EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SNAPE, PERO UN POCO MÁS EXTENDIDO, SIN TANTO SUEÑO ERÓTICO Y DEMÁS...

Las dos:ESPERAMOS Y OS GUSTE...DEWWWW BSSSSS


End file.
